Un tesoro enterrado
by Khira-chan
Summary: Rukawa conoce a alguien y se enamora... ¿Cómo reaccionará el pelirrojo? ¿Será capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos hacia el kitsune? Y si lo hace, ¿no será ya demasiado tarde? Yaoi. HanaRu
1. El zorro enamorado?

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 1: El zorro… enamorado?**

Como cada sábado por la mañana que no había partido, Kaede Rukawa se dirigía raudo en su bicicleta a la cancha callejera donde solía practicar horas y horas hasta que su cuerpo decía basta. Después de chocar contra dos coches y un poste de electricidad derrapó frente a la verja que rodeaba el recinto y se bajó de un salto de la maltrecha bicicleta. Un tremendo griterío le sobresaltó y se acercó curioso mientras se quitaba los auriculares del walkman que siempre le acompañaba en sus peligrosos desplazamientos, y con la boca abierta se quedó observando la multitud de críos de unos 7 años que jugaban a un deporte que podría considerarse una mezcla de baloncesto, balonmano y fútbol.

_Pero que hacen estos niños aquí, _pensó contrariado.

Recorrió la cancha con la mirada hasta que ésta se detuvo en la única persona mayor que se encontraba dentro, y de pronto sintió una opresión extraña en el pecho al contemplar a un chico alto y rubio, evidentemente extranjero, que se encontraba de pie a un lado y vigilaba atentamente el juego inclasificable de aquellos críos.

Inconscientemente se acercó un poco más para contemplar de cerca lo que le había parecido una visión. De pronto el chico rubio se giró y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rukawa detrás de la verja. Le sonrió y Rukawa se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

_Pero que me pasa?_

- Hola! – saludó el extranjero acercándose a él – Venías a entrenar? – preguntó señalando con la mirada la bolsa de deporte que Rukawa llevaba en su espalda.

- S-sí… - murmuró aún más ruborizado mirando a unos ojos de un azul tan claro que parecían transparentes.

- Lo siento, el colegio donde trabajo ha conseguido un permiso especial para ocupar esta cancha los sábados por la mañana.

- No pasa nada.

- Pero ya no nos queda mucho tiempo, si quieres puedes pasar dentro y me ayudas a vigilar a estos renacuajos.

- Yo? Vigilar niños?

- No te gustan?

- No es eso… es que no tengo contacto a menudo con niños…

- Tranquilo, que no muerden. Bueno a veces… hahaha. Anda, pasa adentro y charlamos, que estoy muy solo y aburrido.

Rukawa dudó pero al final hizo lo que le pedían. Ató la bicicleta a una farola con un pitón y entró en la cancha.

- Por cierto, me llamo Michael Green, y tú? – preguntó tendiéndole la mano.

- Kaede Rukawa – contestó mientras se la estrechaba – De dónde eres?

- Veo que ya has notado que no soy de aquí hahaha. Nací en una ciudad llamada Jacksonville, en Estados Unidos. Vine aquí hace ya un par de años para trabajar como profesor de inglés, pero el profesor de educación física de estos críos está enfermo y yo le estoy sustituyendo.

- Hablas muy bien el japonés…

- Oh gracias, pero me costó muchos años la verdad. Por cierto, que edad tienes?

- Dieciséis. Y tú?

- Veinticuatro. Ups, espera un momento que me parece que hay lío.

Michael se acercó a un niño y una niña que al parecer se estaban peleando. Rukawa observó como los calmaba, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que le estaba latiendo el corazón.

_No puede ser…_

Rukawa no estaba sorprendido por sentirse atraído por un chico, ya que no era la primera vez, sino que jamás ese sentimiento había sido tan fuerte como lo estaba siendo ahora. Sintió miedo, excitación y muchos nervios.

Sin duda esto era lo que la gente llamaba un flechazo.

Michael volvió junto a Rukawa y se disculpó por el comportamiento de sus temporales alumnos.

- Dime Kaede, quiero decir Rukawa,…

- Kaede está bien.

El chico rubio le miró extrañado, ya que los japoneses solían ofenderse si un desconocido les llamaba por el nombre de pila, aunque él no terminara de acostumbrarse a ello. Sin embargo sonrió y le continuó hablando.

- Dime Kaede, a que preparatoria vas?

- A la escuela Shohoku.

- Supongo que estás en segundo… Un momento, has dicho Shohoku?

- Sí.

- No fue el equipo de baloncesto del Shohoku el que ganó a los favoritos del torneo nacional interescolar el año pasado, y perdió contra los mismos en la final de este verano?

- El mismo – el chico moreno hizo una mueca al recordar la decepción de perder el título contra el Sannoh después de haberles ganado el año anterior.

_Al menos superé a Sawakita, _pensó con orgullo.

- Ahora me acuerdo de ti! – exclamó Michael sobresaltando a Rukawa – Tú eras el número 11!

- Así es – dijo Rukawa.

- Juegas realmente bien.

- Gracias.

- Y vienes a entrenar aquí a menudo?

- Los sábados y los domingos por la mañana que no tengo partido o práctica con el equipo.

- Pues como ya te he dicho ahora la cancha estará ocupada por nosotros los sábados, pero sólo de 10 a 12 de la mañana. Por cierto, casi es la hora de llevármelos de vuelta al colegio. Siento haber ocupado tu lugar de entrenamiento.

- No te preocupes, nunca me levanto antes de las 11.

- Entonces si vienes los sábados a la misma hora de hoy no tendrás que aguantarnos mucho rato.

- Eso haré – dijo Rukawa con una leve sonrisa.

- Bueno, voy a decirles a éstos que se acabó la clase. Espero volver a verte por aquí.

- Yo también.

- Adiós.

- Adiós.

Unos minutos después Rukawa se encontraba sólo en la cancha. Una cancha que de ahora en adelante sería su punto de encuentro.

oooooooo

_  
_El entrenamiento de baloncesto del equipo del Shohoku transcurría con relativa calma, sólo interrumpido por los constantes gritos del capitán a su jugador estrella, que no acertaba ni una.

- Qué le pasa a Rukawa? Hace semanas que está muy raro… - dijo Yasuda en voz baja.

- Tienes razón… está muy desconcentrado, pero a la vez también está más comunicativo… - añadió Kuwata – se podría decir que incluso simpático.

- Lo más extraño de todo es que apenas se pelea con Sakuragi… - terció Shiozaki.

Sakuragi, que estaba escuchando la conversación, se puso furioso al recordar que el kitsune llevaba varias semanas ignorándole, pero lo disimuló al darse cuenta de que Haruko le estaba mirando. La segunda mánager le sonrió y Sakuragi le devolvió la sonrisa, antes se le habría quedado cara de idiota pero hacía bastantes meses que aquella chica no le producía la más mínima emoción.

Ryota dio por finalizado el entrenamiento y ordenó a sus jugadores que se acercaran a él.

- Cómo ya sabéis se acercan los try-outs. Serán partidos difíciles, muchos de nuestros rivales buscarán venganza por haberles eliminado en torneos anteriores. Os quiero concentrados al 100 y en plena forma, me habéis oído?

- Sí, capitán!

- MUAHAHAHA! No te preocupes Ryo-chin, con el genio Sakuragi en el equipo, Shohoku no volverá a perder ante nadie MUAHAHA!

Todos esperaron el consabido doa'ho por parte de Rukawa y la consecuente pelea, pero el chico de ojos azules no dijo nada. Sólo miró hacia el pelirrojo con aire ausente.

Sakuragi le devolvió la mirada y de pronto se sintió estúpido. Porqué el zorro ya no le provocaba?

- Teme! – exclamó – Porqué me miras así?

- …

- Contesta zorro! Apuesto a que estás celoso porque sabes que en el próximo torneo seré elegido el mejor jugador de todo Kanagawa!

Entonces sucedió algo que descolocó por completo a todos los miembros del equipo, sobretodo a cierto pelirrojo que se quedó con la boca completamente abierta al observar el increíble fenómeno: Rukawa, el Rey del Hielo, famoso por la completa ausencia de expresiones faciales en su cara, sonrió.

- Doa'ho, tú no cambias – dijo el Rey del Hielo sin perder la sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia los vestuarios.

El gimnasio quedó en completo silencio. Muchos aún no asimilaban lo que acababa de pasar. Haruko estaba en shock rodeada de corazones junto a Yohei, que le pasaba la mano frente a la cara a ver si reaccionaba.

- Ha-habéis visto eso! – exclamó al fin Shiozaki.

- Increíble… - murmuró Yasuda.

- Si no lo veo no lo creo… - dijo Ishi.

Sakuragi reaccionó por fin. La primera vez que el kitsune sonreía y era a costa suya!

- Que rayos le pasa a este maldito zorro tarado? – rugió.

- Acaso no es evidente? – preguntó tranquilamente Ayako.

- Qué quieres decir? – preguntó a su vez Ryota.

- Oh vamos, es que nadie se ha dado cuenta? Rukawa tiene todos los síntomas: está desconcentrado, ausente, despistado, pero aún así tiene los ojos brillantes, y además se le ve feliz, como acaba de demostrar ahora mismo.

- A donde quieres llegar? – preguntó Ryota que no se enteraba de nada. Los demás también la miraron interrogantes

- Por Kamisama… lo que pasa es que Rukawa está enamorado.

- QUÉEEEEEEE!

oooooooo

- Vaya vaya, así que Ayako cree que Rukawa está enamorado… me pregunto quien será la afortunada – dijo Takamiya después de que Yohei les contara lo ocurrido en el gimnasio.

- Qué tontería… el zorro enamorado… - farfulló Sakuragi.

- Porqué es una tontería que Rukawa esté enamorado? – preguntó Noma.

- El único amor del zorro es esa pelota naranja.

- No estoy de acuerdo, por mucho que esté obsesionado con el básquet no significa que no pueda interesarse por alguien.

Sakuragi sólo gruñó. Lo cierto es que no entendía porqué le molestaba tanto que a Rukawa le gustara alguien.

Media hora después el pelirrojo y su gundam salían del Danny's en dirección a sus casas. En un cruce Sakuragi y Yohei se despidieron del resto y caminaron un rato en silencio hasta que el chico más bajo reunió valor para hablarle a su amigo de un tema delicado.

- Hanamichi, tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

- Qué pasa, Yohei? – preguntó Sakuragi sorprendido por el tono serio de Yohei.

- Aún te gusta Haruko?

- Eh? A qué viene eso?

- Contesta, por favor.

- Pues… no sé que decirte… hace tiempo que tiré la toalla, ni siquiera me atreví a declararme… y lo cierto es que no me arrepiento de ello.

- Pero sientes algo por ella?

Sakuragi buscó en su corazón la respuesta, y le sorprendió lo rápido que la encontró.

- No… ya no…

Yohei suspiró aliviado.

- Por qué querías saberlo con tanta insistencia? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Porque… yo sí que siento algo por ella…

- Qué! – exclamó atónito - Desde cuando!

- Casi desde el primer día.

- Y por qué no me has dicho nada hasta ahora?

- A ti también te gustaba, y además la conociste primero… No quería que mis sentimientos fueran un problema entre tú y yo…

- Entiendo… así que ahora que ya no me interesaba lo quieres intentar, no?

- Si no tienes nada en contra…

- Claro que no, baka. Ojalá tengas más suerte que yo, de veras.

- Gracias, Hana.

- No se merecen. Somos amigos, no?

- Así es.

Llegaron a la calle donde cada uno se iba por un lado y se despidieron. Sakuragi se dirigió a su casa cabizbajo, se preguntó seriamente si le molestaría que Yohei y Haruko salieran juntos, y la respuesta fue un rotundo no.

_Y si Rukawa saliera con alguien, _pensó de repente.

La respuesta le dejó aterrado.

oooooooo

**N/A: **olaaasss! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro fic! Que pesada, no? XD A ver, que puedo decirles… no será una historia muy larga, quizás un poco más que Boulevard, pero con más lemon… Rukawa por supuesto sufrirá (si no no sería yo) pero no tanto como en fics anteriores… de momento MUAHAHAHA!

Muchos besos

Khira


	2. Celos

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 2: Celos**

Con una toalla en la cintura y el pelo chorreando Rukawa buscaba desesperadamente algo de ropa normal para ponerse, pero casi todas sus prendas eran de deporte.

_Kuso! No puedo salir de marcha en chándal!_

Después de varios encuentros semanales con Michael en la cancha plagada de críos, éste le había dicho el último sábado que su compañero de trabajo ya estaba recuperado y que ya no tendría que encargarse más de esa clase. A Rukawa le dolió el corazón al pensar que ya no volvería a verle, pero entonces el chico rubio le propuso de ir a comer juntos el domingo siguiente, a lo que aceptó de inmediato. Rukawa sabía que no tenía que hacerse ilusiones, aunque Michael pareciera también tener mucho interés en seguir viéndole, lo trataba como un amigo.

_Como un verdadero amigo, _pensó Rukawa mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro. Él nunca había tenido uno.

La comida fue muy agradable, tanto que Rukawa reunió el valor suficiente para pedirle de quedar otro día con la excusa de que tenía que devolverle la invitación. Michael aceptó y quedaron de nuevo; en esa segunda cita fue cuando le propuso de salir de marcha el sábado con él y unos amigos suyos. Rukawa al principio se negó, admitiendo que le daba corte salir con gente que no conocía, pero Michael le convenció diciendo que no se separaría de él.

_Diciendo eso me podría convencer de cualquier cosa._

Por fin después de revolver todo el armario encontró un jersey beige que le había regalado su madre por su cumpleaños y que estaba sin estrenar y unos vaqueros azul oscuro. Se vistió y miró el reloj: todavía faltaba media hora para que Michael pasara a recogerle.

Entró en el baño y se miró al espejo. Se pasó la mano por los despeinados cabellos hasta que adoptaron una forma decente. El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la tele. Hizo zapping por todos los canales hasta que por fin oyó la llamada perdida en su móvil que significaba que Michael ya había llegado. Cogió la cartera, el móvil y las llaves y salió de su casa hecho un flan. En la puerta le esperaba un coche blanco de estilo deportivo, dentro del cual había tres jóvenes: Michael, que era el que conducía, otro chico de apariencia extranjera y un japonés, que estaban sentados en la parte de atrás.

Rukawa abrió la puerta delantera del coche y se sentó junto a Michael.

- Buenas tardes – saludó.

- Buenas tardes, Kaede – saludó Michael – Te presento a Brian, como ves tampoco es de aquí, le conocí en un chat de gente americana en Japón, y este es Kenji, un compañero de trabajo. Chicos, este es Kaede Rukawa, el amigo del que os hablé.

- Encantado – dijeron ambos a la vez

- Igualmente – dijo Rukawa estrechándoles la mano.

- Y una vez hechas las presentaciones, nos vamos! La noche es joven!

oooooooo

La discoteca era más bien un pub de ambiente algo bohemio, aunque tenía una gran pista de baile. Rukawa pudo entrar a pesar de no ser mayor de edad porque Kenji conocía al portero. Una vez dentro se encontraron con el resto de amigos de Michael: tres chicas y dos chicos, todos ellos japoneses y aproximadamente de la edad del chico rubio. Rukawa sintió unos celos espantosos cuando una de las chicas, Megumi, se agarró cariñosamente del brazo de Michael y le susurró algo al oído.

Pidieron de beber en una barra y se sentaron en unos sofás alejados lo suficientemente de la pista como para poder hablar sin que el volumen de la música lo impidiera. Para sorpresa de Rukawa la conversación era muy agradable y entretenida: hablaban especialmente de política, pero de una forma tan sarcástica e irónica que el chico moreno apenas podía reprimir la risa. Después el tema pasó a ser el deporte, y entonces Rukawa se convirtió en el centro de atención.

- Michael nos ha dicho que juegas a baloncesto – dijo Megumi.

- Así es – contestó Rukawa.

- En que escuela?

- En Shohoku.

- Tenéis un gran equipo – dijo Kenji – Os faltó muy poco para ganar el campeonato interescolar.

- Ya.

- A Michael también le gusta mucho el baloncesto, de hecho también jugaba tanto en el instituto como en la universidad – comentó Brian.

- Ah si? – exclamó sorprendido Rukawa – No me lo habías dicho – añadió mirando al chico rubio, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

- No le gusta contarlo porqué en la universidad se pasó cuatro años en el banquillo HAHAHA!

- Oh, cállate! – le dijo Michael a su compatriota algo molesto – Porqué siempre quieres dejarme en ridículo?

- Porqué me gusta ver esa carita de enfadado que pones.

- De veras que no entiendo como pude salir contigo…

Todos empezaron a reír menos Rukawa, que casi se atragantó con su limonada al escuchar aquello. Michael y Brian habían sido pareja en el pasado? Eso significaba que Michael era gay, o como mínimo bisexual…

_Tengo una oportunidad… _pensó. Pero enseguida se quitó esa idea de la cabeza. Era todo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, además Michael era ocho años mayor que él, seguro que nunca pensaría en él de esa manera.

Pero pareció justo lo contrario cuando miró de nuevo a Michael y se encontró con que éste le estaba observando tan fijamente que sintió como se ruborizaba y decidió desaparecer un momento antes de que la cosa fuera a más. Se levantó y dijo que tenía que ir al baño.

- Es un chico muy agradable – dijo una de las amigas de Michael cuando se hubo ido.

- Y tiene un buen polvo – añadió Brian con una sonrisa perversa.

- Eres de lo que no hay… - le riñó Megumi dándole una suave colleja.

- No piensas en otra cosa que no sea el sexo? – preguntó Michael.

- Oh vamos, no te hagas el santo que a mí no me engañas, Mike – se burló Brian – Ese chico te pone cachondo y está claro que tú a él también.

- No me llames Mike.

- Mejor nos vamos a bailar, antes de que digas más gilipolleces – dijo Megumi levantándose y arrastrando con ella a Brian.

Cuando Rukawa volvió a los sofás vio que sólo estaba Michael.

- Y los demás? – preguntó sentándose a su lado.

- Megumi se los ha llevado a bailar.

Rukawa miró hacia la pista y efectivamente los vio allí bailando. Entonces notó una mano en su pierna y dio un respingo. Miró de nuevo a Michael y se quedó paralizado al ver su rostro tan cerca.

- Te molesta que sea gay? – preguntó el chico rubio acercándose más a él.

- N-no, en absoluto – tartamudeó Rukawa.

La mano de Michael se arrastró suavemente por sus pantalones hasta alcanzar su entrepierna provocando un leve gemido por parte de Rukawa. Satisfecho de notar la creciente excitación del chico más joven, la mano continuó su camino hasta situarse en su espalda, acariciándola. Rukawa, a pesar de lo mucho que habían insistido los amigos de Michael en que probara el alcohol, se había negado, pero ahora se sentía tan mareado como si se hubiera bebido una botella entera de sake. De pronto Michael se acercó tanto que sus labios estaban apenas a un par de centímetros.

- Quiero besarte – susurró Michael.

Rukawa no aguantó más. A pesar de la actitud lanzada de Michael, fue él quien eliminó la distancia entre sus bocas, apretando furiosamente sus delgados labios contra los de aquel hombre que le estaba volviendo loco. Después de la sorpresa inicial Michael decidió no quedarse atrás y enseñar a su joven conquista como era un beso de verdad.

oooooooo

Sakuragi observaba a Rukawa en las duchas del gimnasio. Ahora que había admitido sus sentimientos por el chico de aspecto zorruno se sentía desesperado. Era muy duro darse cuenta de que aquél a quien siempre había tratado con desprecio se había convertido poco a poco y sin darse cuenta en la persona más importante de su vida.

Pero aparte de que Rukawa probablemente le odiaba, estaba el hecho de que ambos eran hombres. Y lo peor de todo era la actitud feliz del chico moreno; si Ayako estaba en lo cierto y el motivo era que Rukawa estaba enamorado, Sakuragi no tenía nada que hacer.

Se reunió con Yohei en la puerta del gimnasio, y junto a Ryota, Ayako y Haruko empezaron a caminar. Al salir de la escuela les llamó la atención un deportivo blanco aparcado frente a la entrada.

- Que chico más guapo… – dijo Ayako señalando disimuladamente al conductor.

- Pero que dices, Aya-chan! – exclamó Ryota deteniéndose con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Se parece a Paul Walker – añadió Haruko.

- Tienes razón.

- Eh? Quién es ese? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- Es un actor americano – explicó Ayako - No lo conocéis?

- No… - dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

En ese momento Rukawa pasó andando por su lado y después de despedirse con un gesto de Ayako y Ryota se encaminó hacia el coche.

- Dónde ha dejado hoy la bicicleta? – preguntó Ryota.

- No lo sé, pero se dirige al coche de Paul Walker – dijo Ayako.

Los tres chicos y las dos chicas observaron como Rukawa se subía al coche y saludaba al chico rubio con… un beso en la boca.

Se quedaron atónitos. El chico rubio arrancó el coche y éste se alejó de Shohoku con el kitsune dentro.

- Habéis visto lo mismo que yo? – murmuró Ryota.

- Ya os dije que estaba enamorado… – dijo Ayako recuperándose de la impresión.

- Sí, pe-pero de un hombre… - tartamudeó el capitán del Shohoku.

- Y eso que más da? – preguntó Yohei.

Haruko empezó a llorar y se fue corriendo. Yohei estuvo a punto de seguirla pero al ver la cara de Sakuragi se detuvo.

- Hanamichi?

Sakuragi reaccionó al sentirse observado.

- Nos vamos? – preguntó intentando disimular el dolor que le había provocado esa escena.

- Claro…

Ryota y Ayako observaron partir a los dos amigos muy preocupados por el pelirrojo.

- Qué le pasa a Hanamichi? – preguntó Ryota.

Ayako le miró un momento y suspiró.

- De verdad que no os enteráis de nada…

Mientras en el coche…

- Una fiesta? – preguntó Rukawa.

- Sí, el sábado en casa de Brian – contestó Michael – Vendrás, verdad?

- No lo sé, ya sabes que me da mucho corte…

- Pero si ya conoces a la mayoría de mis amigos. Por cierto, cuando me presentarás a los tuyos? Les he visto en la entrada.

Rukawa no contestó. Cómo decirle que sólo eran compañeros de equipo y que en verdad no tenía un solo amigo?

- Te avergüenzas de mí? – preguntó el chico rubio.

- No! – exclamó Rukawa – Claro que no…

- Entonces invita a alguno a la fiesta.

- No creo que les interese… además yo no he dicho que vaya a ir.

De pronto Michael detuvo el coche a un lado de la calle.

- Qué pasa? Ya hemos llegado? – preguntó extrañado Rukawa. Era una calle muy oscura y vacía, no parecía que por allí cerca hubiera un restaurante como el que le había descrito Michael.

- Sabes que estás muy sexy con el pelo mojado? – preguntó Michael acercándose a él y acariciándole el rostro.

Rukawa se ruborizó. Aún no se acostumbraba a esas salidas de Michael. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar al máximo esa caricia, pero los volvió a abrir cuando sintió la mano del chico rubio en su entrepierna.

- Ey… - exclamó.

- Shhhh – susurró Michael – No pasa nada.

Con manos hábiles le desabrochó los pantalones y sacó el ya erecto miembro de Rukawa del interior de sus calzoncillos. Sin perder tiempo empezó a masajearlo con firmeza provocando numerosos gemidos por parte del chico moreno, quien se aferraba con fuerza a ambos lados del asiento.

- M-me voy a correr ya… - jadeó Rukawa después de unos minutos.

Michael se sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo y cubrió el pene de Rukawa con él impidiendo así que manchara los pantalones. Mientras Rukawa se recuperaba medio desvanecido en el asiento Michael arrancó de nuevo el coche en dirección al restaurante.

- Entonces vendrás a la fiesta? – preguntó Michael muy sonriente.

- Si me lo pides así… - contestó Rukawa devolviéndole la sonrisa.


	3. La fiesta

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta**

El sábado por la noche Michael pasó a recoger a Rukawa para ir a la fiesta que se celebraba en casa de Brian. Para la ocasión estrenó una camisa azul oscuro que se había comprado hacía unos días y unos pantalones negros. Por la mirada que le dedicó Michael al entrar en el coche, supo que había acertado, segundos después sus palabras se lo confirmaron.

- Estás rompedor – dijo Michael antes de darle un beso.

- Gracias… tú tampoco estás nada mal… - no lo dijo por cumplir, Michael también iba muy elegante con una camisa roja y unos pantalones beige.

Llegaron a casa de Brian en diez minutos, un piso de estilo occidental situado en el centro de la ciudad. El mismo Brian les abrió la puerta y les invitó a pasar, lo cual les costó un poco a causa de la cantidad de gente que había dentro. La música estaba casi al mismo volumen que en una discoteca. Michael cogió a Rukawa de la mano y lo condujo a la sala de estar donde se encontraban Megumi y unas amigas.

- Hola chicos! Qué guapos estáis!

- Hola Megumi – saludó Michael – Tú también, como siempre.

- Como va todo, Rukawa?

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Ey, no nos los presentas? – preguntó una de las amigas de Megumi.

- Claro que sí. Este yanqui de aquí es Michael Green, compañero de trabajo de Kenji, y él es Kaede Rukawa, su pareja.

Rukawa no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco al escuchar a Megumi presentarle como la pareja de Michael, habían pasado tres semanas desde que se besaron por primera vez pero hasta ahora no se había parado a pensar en que tipo de relación tenían porque no se había presentado la ocasión. Miró de reojo a Michael para ver su expresión pero esta no había cambiado.

- Y dónde se ha metido Kenji, por cierto? – preguntó el chico rubio después de saludar a las amigas de Megumi.

- Lo tienes ahí mismo, sentado en el sofá.

- Entonces vamos con él.

- Ok, dentro de un rato vendré con vosotros.

- Hasta ahora.

Michael cogió de nuevo la mano de Rukawa para ir junto a Kenji, pero no habían dado ni tres pasos cuando Rukawa se detuvo. No quería quedarse con la duda.

- Qué pasa? – preguntó Michael.

- Me consideras tu pareja?

Michael le miró divertido. Luego le soltó la mano para abrazarle por la cintura.

- Sólo si tú quieres.

Rukawa asintió y sonrió.

oooooooo

- Seguro que te encuentras bien, Hana? – preguntó Yohei a su amigo del alma. Ambos chicos habían quedado para cenar en el Danny's ese sábado.

- Sí… - contestó el pelirrojo distraído mientras bebía una coca-cola.

- No lo parece…

- Por cierto, que tal con Haruko? – preguntó Sakuragi para cambiar de tema.

- Pues… mañana hemos quedado por primera vez a solas. Tal vez la lleve al cine, o a tomar unos helados, no sé…

- Te vas a declarar?

- Que va… aún es pronto. Primero quiero tantear el terreno para ver si tengo alguna posibilidad.

- …

- Y tú que tal con Rukawa?

Sakuragi escupió toda la coca-cola que estaba a punto de sorber en ese momento en la cara de Yohei.

- P-pero qué dices! – exclamó con la cara tan roja como su pelo.

- No te hagas el tonto que conmigo no te vale – replicó Yohei muy serio mientras se secaba la cara con una servilleta.

Sakuragi se dio cuenta de que era verdad, además necesitaba desahogarse.

- Tanto se nota? – preguntó tristemente.

- No te preocupes… aunque se te vea tan decaído últimamente no creo que nadie excepto yo se haya dado cuenta de que es por Rukawa.

- …

- Has hablado con él de tus sentimientos?

- No digas tonterías.

- No es una tontería.

- De qué serviría?

- El 'no' ya lo tienes.

- Pues claro que tengo el 'no': me he pasado el último año y medio metiéndome con él, el kitsune debe odiarme… lo único que conseguiría es que se riera de mí… además a él le gusta ese estúpido yanqui con el que sale…

- Aún así deberías decírselo… Además por lo menos sabes que es gay…

- Por cierto… - el pelirrojo parecía avergonzado de nuevo.

- Dime.

- A ti… a ti no te molesta que yo… que yo… también lo sea?

- Claro que no, porqué tendría que molestarme?

- …

- Si no me molestó el que mi hermano lo fuera, porqué tendría que ser diferente contigo?

- Nani? Tú hermano es gay?

- Sí.

- Desde cuando lo sabes?

- Me lo contó a finales del año pasado. A mis padres se lo dijo hace un par de semanas.

- Y cómo se lo han tomado?

- Bastante bien… aunque creo que no les quedó más remedio.

Sakuragi se quedó pensativo. Cómo se lo tomaría su madre? Quizás al principio se quedaría en shock, pero en el fondo estaba seguro de que al final le comprendería y le daría todo su apoyo, igual que Yohei.

- Porqué no intentas de momento llevarte mejor con él? Tal vez por lo menos consigas ser su amigo.

- Lo intentaré.

- No te desanimes.

- Sabes una cosa, Yohei?

- Dime.

- Tú eres el mejor amigo que se podría tener.

oooooooo

Estuvieron charlando con Kenji y otros dos amigos que Rukawa conocía casi una hora antes de que Megumi se reuniera con ellos. Media hora después vino Brian.y le pidió a Michael que le ayudara a traerles bebidas. Rukawa observó como se marchaban y no pudo evitar sentir celos, ya que le molestaba mucho que aquellos dos se llevaran tan bien sabiendo que habían sido pareja en el pasado. Pero había una cosa que le molestaba aún más, y era la manera en que a veces había pillado a Brian mirándole. Al principio pensó que era Brian el que tenía celos de él porque quizás aún seguía enamorado de Michael, pero cuando les había abierto la puerta hacía hora y media, Rukawa se había sentido como si le desnudara con la mirada.

- Te pasa algo, Rukawa-kun? – preguntó Megumi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Eh… no, nada.

- Seguro? Así como les mirabas cualquiera diría que estás celoso.

- Debería? – el mismo Rukawa se sorprendió al realizar esta pregunta.

Megumi se puso a reír.

- Eso depende de lo liberal que… - no pudo seguir porque Kenji le dio un codazo.

- A qué te refieres? – preguntó Rukawa con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Megumi no contestó porque en ese momento llegaron Michael y Brian cargados con botellas y vasos y empezaron a repartirlos. Michael se sentó de nuevo al lado de Rukawa y Brian comenzó a llenar los vasos con vodka. Cuando llegó al de Rukawa éste lo apartó.

- Yo no quiero, gracias – dijo secamente.

- Porqué no? – preguntó Brian.

- No me gusta el alcohol.

- Pero lo has probado alguna vez?

- No.

- Entonces cómo sabes que no te gusta?

- No necesito probarlo para saber que no me gusta.

- Pero…

- Déjalo en paz, Brian. Te ha dicho que no quiere y ya está – interrumpió Megumi.

- Yo sólo le animo a que lo pruebe.

- Y porqué tiene que probarlo ahora? Sólo tiene dieciséis años, tiene toda la vida para convertirse en un alcohólico como nosotros! – dijo la chica riendo.

- Es cierto, se me olvidaba que sólo eres un niño – dijo Brian en un tono burlón que no le gustó nada a Rukawa.

- No te pases, Brian – intervino Michael.

- Ponme – dijo Rukawa alargando su vaso.

Todos le miraron extrañados menos Brian que le sonrió y le llenó el vaso hasta la mitad.

- Con qué lo quieres? Con limonada o con naranjada?

- Con limonada.

Rukawa se llevó el vaso ahora lleno a sus labios y empezó a beber. Le escocía la garganta, pero no quiso que nadie lo notara y volvieran a decir que era muy joven para beber alcohol, y menos que Michael pensara lo mismo. Llevaba ya medio vaso cuando la mano de su novio le detuvo.

- Te va a sentar mal si te lo bebes todo de golpe – dijo Michael.

Pero Rukawa sólo le miró desafiante y continuó bebiendo. Cuando se lo terminó lo dejó en la mesa y Brian se lo volvió a llenar, pero decidió esperar un poco para demostrar que era capaz de bebérselo de nuevo. Lo cierto es que no hacía ni diez segundos que había tomado alcohol por primera vez y ya se sentía extraño.

Los demás también estaban ya bebiendo mientras charlaban, los que más Brian y Megumi. Incluso Michael llevaba ya tres combinados cuando Rukawa decidió beberse su segundo, al que siguió un tercero.

- Vamos a bailar? – le preguntó Michael de pronto.

- Qué dices! – exclamó Rukawa.

- Porqué no? Venga, ven.

Michael se levantó del sofá y obligó a Rukawa a hacer lo mismo, quien ya estaba demasiado mareado por el alcohol como para resistirse. Lo arrastró hasta el comedor donde había mucha gente bailando y empezó a bailar también frente a él. Para Rukawa era un regalo divino tener a Michael tan cerca y observar como se movía con espectacular sensualidad.

- A qué esperas? – preguntó el chico rubio al ver que Rukawa permanecía quieto.

- No sé bailar…

- Cualquiera sabe bailar, sólo tienes que escuchar bien la música y dejarte llevar por ella.

Rukawa le hizo caso y decidió prestar atención al sonido que le envolvía. Poco a poco empezó a mover su cuerpo experimentalmente, acompasando sus movimientos al ritmo de la música. Le sorprendió descubrir lo fácil que le estaba resultando, quizás era el alcohol que le hacía sentir tan desinhibido. Michael le observó complacido y se acercó aún más a él hasta atraparlo por la cintura.

- Q-que haces? – preguntó nervioso Rukawa.

- Bailo con mi novio – contestó ya completamente pegado a él, sus sexos rozándose a través de la ropa.

- Pero hay mucha gente…

- Te da vergüenza?

- U-un poco…

- No te preocupes, aquí todos son muy liberales, ni siquiera se fijarán en nosotros.

Ese comentario hizo que Rukawa recordara lo que le había dicho Megumi casi una hora antes, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en como hablarle a Michael sobre ello porque de pronto su boca fue invadida por una lengua hambrienta que parecía no querer dejar ni un solo rincón sin explorar. Rukawa se aferró con fuerza a la camisa roja de Michael, podía notar su miembro ardiendo contra el suyo. Pero la cabeza empezaba a darle demasiadas vueltas y no era sólo por la excitación.

- No me encuentro bien – murmuró separándose a duras penas del agarre de Michael.

- Has bebido mucho – dijo el chico rubio sin soltarle.

- He bebido lo mismo que tú…

- Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrado al alcohol.

- Creo que… necesito sentarme.

Rukawa empezó a tambalearse y dejó que Michael lo guiara, sin darse cuenta de que alguien los observaba atentamente.

- Dónde vamos? – preguntó Rukawa al ver que pasaban de largo de la sala de estar.

- A un lugar más tranquilo.

Entraron en una de las habitaciones del piso, por la falta de decoración parecía un dormitorio de invitados. Rukawa estaba ya tan mareado que no tuvo tiempo ni de ponerse nervioso. Michael le atrajo hacia él y empezó a besarle mientras con una mano recorría su espalda bajo la camisa.

- Qué quieres, Kaede? – susurró entre beso y beso.

Rukawa aún no había contestado cuando sintió la mano de Michael meterse en sus calzoncillos, para a continuación introducir un dedo en su entrada. Ahogó un gemido mezcla de dolor, placer y sorpresa.

- Quieres esto? – preguntó de nuevo Michael empezando a mover su dedo.

- S-sí – jadeó Rukawa.

- Perfecto…

Michael le desabrochó la camisa y la arrastró por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Empezó a besar el pálido cuello y las clavículas mientras se quitaba el cinturón. De pronto Rukawa sintió otros labios besando su espalda y unas manos que le abrazaban por la cintura desabrochándole los pantalones.

- Pero qué…?

- Tranquilo… - susurró una voz conocida.

Era Brian.

- Qué… que estás haciendo?

- Tú sólo déjate llevar…

Rukawa cada vez tenía los sentidos más embotados, empezó a pensar que estaba soñando, no podía ser que aquello estuviera sucediendo de verdad. Unas manos, no supo si de Michael o de Brian, le bajaron los pantalones para después hacer lo mismo con sus calzoncillos. Segundos después se encontraba sentado en la cama recostado contra el pecho de Brian, quien le succionaba el cuello con tal fuerza que le hacía daño, mientras Michael se encargaba de dilatarle con dedos ágiles.

De pronto su apoyo desapareció y cayó de espaldas en la cama, el súbito movimiento le mareó aún más y cerró fuertemente los ojos para no ver como el techo de la habitación daba vueltas sobre su cabeza. Los volvió a abrir de golpe cuando sintió que le abrían la boca y le metían algo que… no, no podía ser.

Sí que lo era.

Intentó resistirse y alzó las manos a tientas, ya que su vista ya no enfocaba apenas, pero estas fueron fuertemente agarradas por las muñecas y sujetadas contra la cama. Entonces sintió un fuerte dolor entre las piernas que parecía querer atravesarle todo el cuerpo. Quiso gritar, pero evidentemente no podía. Cerró de nuevo los ojos ya que de nada le servía mantenerlos abiertos, sus otros sentidos tampoco funcionaban… oía algunos jadeos y frases entrecortadas, pero no entendía lo que decían… Lo único que sentía con claridad era ese dolor que le estaba partiendo el alma… Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas desde que todo aquello había empezado… hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia.

oooooooo

**N/A:** tachánn! Ya les traje el siguiente capítulo. Como ven solo he tardado tres en fastidiar al pobre Rukawa, pobrecito mío, acaba de descubrir que a su novio le van los tríos… Para el 4 me tardaré un poquillo porque estoy de exámenes.

Besos

Khira


	4. Malos recuerdos

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 4: Malos recuerdos**

Rukawa se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se puso la mano frente a la cara para tapar el sol que se colaba por la ventana y le hería en los ojos y vio que estaba solo en una habitación que no era la suya. Entonces se dio cuenta de un dolor entre las piernas que le hizo recordar fragmentos de lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Y el mundo se le vino encima.

Saltó de la cama y se vistió lo más rápido que el dolor le permitió. Le entraron náuseas y salió del dormitorio para ir al cuarto de baño, que afortunadamente estaba al lado de la habitación, y ahí empezó a vomitar hasta que no le quedó nada en el estómago. Salió de nuevo al pasillo, pálido y tembloroso, y escuchó voces en la cocina. Se dirigió allí con paso inseguro, al entrar se encontró con Michael y Brian que estaban desayunando tranquilamente y alzaron sus cabezas cuando le vieron.

- Buenos días – saludó alegremente Michael.

- Buenos días, Kaede. Te hemos oído vomitar en el baño, no será que te has quedado embarazado? – preguntó Brian en tono de burla.

Aquello fue demasiado. Atravesó la cocina con paso rápido y le dio tal puñetazo a Brian que lo derribó de la silla y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- BASTARDO! –gritó Rukawa preparado para golpearle de nuevo sin importarle que su rival estuviera en el suelo, pero fue sujetado por la espalda por Michael.

- Qué coño haces, Kaede? – preguntó el chico rubio mientras forcejeaba para que Rukawa no se soltara.

- SUÉLTAME! TÚ TAMBIÉN ERES UN BASTARDO DE MIERDA!

Brian se levantó y golpeó fuertemente a Rukawa en la cara mientras aún estaba sujeto por Michael, quien lo soltó inmediatamente después. El chico moreno se dejó resbalar por el pecho de Michael y se quedó sentado en el suelo con la cabeza agachada y una mano tapándose la cara. No lo pudo evitar y comenzó a llorar.

- Te dije que no era más que un niñato – dijo Brian limpiándose la sangre de la boca con una manga.

- Kaede, que te pasa? – preguntó Michael arrodillándose junto a él.

- Porqué… porqué me has hecho esto? – sollozó Rukawa sin mirarle a la cara.

- Hacerte el qué? Si te refieres a lo de anoche, tú me dijiste que querías!

- Contigo sí, pero no con él…

- Nosotros no te obligamos.

- No es cierto… yo estaba borracho y os aprovechasteis de eso…

Brian se enfureció y agarró a Rukawa de la camisa obligándole a levantarse.

- Escúchame niñato, no hagas bromas con eso, me oyes! Si no te gustó te aguantas, pero no se te ocurra acusarnos de nada, entiendes!

Rukawa se soltó, miró un momento a Brian y luego a Michael, y sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal para salir de aquella maldita casa.

Las lágrimas le quemaban el rostro mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la estación. Se sentía estúpido, humillado y traicionado, él había confiado en Michael hasta el punto de estar dispuesto a perder la virginidad con él y éste le había compartido con otro estúpido yanqui como si fuera un juguete.

_Quizás fue una suerte que me quedara inconsciente, _pensó amargamente, _no soportaría recordar como ese hijo de puta de Brian también me…y encima el cabrón hace bromas al respecto…_

La sangre se le congeló en las venas al recordar de repente que ninguno de los dos llevaba puesto un preservativo. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Kaede Rukawa sintió verdadero miedo.

oooooooo

El capitán del Shohoku Ryota Miyagi entró en el gimnasio y todos los miembros excepto uno se reunieron a su alrededor.

- Bien, estamos todos? – preguntó.

- Falta Rukawa – dijo Ishi – Pero hoy no ha venido a clase, quizás está enfermo.

- Entonces empecemos, si mañana no viene le llamaré o avisaré al entrenador Anzai.

Todos los jugadores empezaron a calentar, mientras las dos asistentes sacaban el marcador manual del trastero.

- Pasa algo, Ayako? – preguntó Haruko a su superiora, quien se había quedado pensativa.

- Es que me preocupa lo de Rukawa. Nunca antes había faltado a un entrenamiento.

- Pero Ishi ha dicho que tampoco ha venido a clase, así que lo más probable es que esté enfermo.

- Ya, pero es que Rukawa entrenaría incluso con 40 de fiebre, te lo digo yo que le conozco desde hace años.

- Entonces crees que le ha pasado algo? – preguntó Haruko empezando a alterarse.

- Espero que no... ay no me hagas caso, seguro que no ha sido nada y está en su casa resfriado – contestó Ayako, aunque en realidad no estaba tan segura.

Mientras las dos asistentes hablaban, en la cancha había alguien más preocupado.

_Dónde se habrá metido ese zorro, _pensaba Sakuragi, _Estará realmente enfermo?_

Cuando el entrenamiento finalizó Sakuragi decidió quedarse un rato más practicando después de enterarse de que Yohei y Haruko se iban a tomar unos helados. No es que le importara, pero si tenía que irse solo a casa ya se iría más tarde. Practicó tiros en salto durante una hora, y después se dirigió a los vestuarios. Al encender la luz casi le dio un infarto, pues había una figura sentada en el suelo y apoyada en la pared de los vestuarios. La escena le resultó familiar.

- Rukawa! – exclamó.

El chico de ojos azules levantó la vista pero no se movió. Sakuragi se sorprendió al observar una mirada tan triste. El aura de felicidad que había rodeado a su kitsune durante las últimas semanas había desaparecido completamente.

- Qué te pasa? – preguntó acercándose a él - Porqué no has venido al entrenamiento?

- No me apetecía.

- Estás enfermo?

Aunque no contestó, la expresión dolorosa de Rukawa fue tal que Sakuragi se asustó. Se arrodilló junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño moratón que tenía el kitsune en la mejilla izquierda y de unas marcas en su cuello.

- Qué ha ocurrido!

- …

- Me estás asustando, joder!

Los ojos de Rukawa empezaron a humedecerse, cosa que asustó aún más si cabe al pelirrojo.

- Rukawa por favor, dime que te pasa. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

- No, no creo que puedas… - dijo Rukawa ya a punto de llorar.

- Es por tu novio?

Rukawa se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Sakuragi, no porque estuviera enterado, ya que supuso que el día que Michael fue a buscarle en coche le vieron, sino porque no notó burla ni desprecio, sólo preocupación.

- Ha pasado algo? – insistió Sakuragi al no obtener respuesta.

- Porqué te interesa tanto? – preguntó Rukawa a su vez – No se supone que me odias?

- Yo… - Sakuragi no sabía que decir. Entonces recordó el porqué de su _deja vú _– Es sólo que me gustaría devolverte el favor.

- De qué me hablas?

- No te acuerdas? El año pasado, el día después del partido contra el Kainan, vine aquí y me senté exactamente donde estás ahora. Aquella vez fuiste tú quien encendió la luz y me encontró.

- Sí, es verdad… pero a que favor te refieres?

- No fue exactamente un favor, pero lo cierto es que ese día intentaste consolarme diciendo que habíamos perdido el partido por tu culpa.

- Es que perdimos por mi culpa.

- Aunque así fuera, tú no tenías ninguna razón para culparte frente a mí.

- …

- Lo hiciste para que dejara de martirizarme, verdad?

- No me gustaba verte de aquella manera.

- A mí tampoco me gusta verte así.

Rukawa se pasó las manos por los ojos intentando secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por asomar. Lo cierto es que sentía que si no se lo contaba a alguien explotaría, pero nunca imaginó que esa persona fuera el doa'ho.

- Dime que te pasa, por favor.

- Tengo miedo de que me hayan contagiado el sida…

Sakuragi palideció. No se esperaba algo tan fuerte.

- Po-porque dices eso? Qué ha pasado?

- Hace dos días tuve sexo sin protección.

- Con… tu novio? – _Ya se han… ya se han acostado juntos…?_

- Ya no es mi novio…

- Pero que pasó? – preguntó Sakuragi ignorando el alivio que sintió al escuchar esas palabras - No quiso que usarais protección?

- No sé… no tuve ocasión de preguntárselo.

- Uh?

- Nada, déjalo…

- Pero es… era tu novio, se supone que lo conocías, porque piensas que podría tener sida?

- Porqué esa noche me enteré de sus… gustos sexuales.

- A qué te refieres?

- Por ejemplo… que le van los… tríos.

A estas alturas de la conversación era Sakuragi el que empezaba a sentirse enfermo.

- Hi-hicisteis un trío?

- Sí… con un amigo suyo…

- Y ninguno usó condón?

- No…

- PERO ERES ESTÚPIDO O QUÉ, ZORRO TARADO? – explotó Sakuragi.

- ESTABA BORRACHO, VALE? – gritó Rukawa.

Sakuragi parpadeó.

- Qué quieres decir?

- Borracho, ebrio, bebido! No sabes lo que significa?

- Imbécil! Me refiero a que sí tú… si ellos… Rukawa… tú querías hacerlo?

- Claro que no… yo sólo quería estar con Michael…

- Entonces… te forzaron?

Rukawa tardó en contestar.

- No lo sé… apenas me acuerdo de lo que pasó.

- Mañana mismo te acompañaré a hacerte la prueba del VIH – dijo resuelto Sakuragi mientras se levantaba._ Hijos de puta…_

- Eh?

- Aunque creo que han de pasar varios meses para que la prueba resulta fiable, pero si da negativa estarás más tranquilo hasta entonces.

- No puedo hacerme la prueba! Mi médico se lo contará a mis padres y me matarán!

- Yo no he dicho nada de ir a tu médico.

- Uh?

- Sé de un sitio donde te la hacen confidencialmente.

Rukawa se le quedó mirando sin decir nada unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se levantó.

- Y me acompañarías?

- Sí. Te espero mañana en la estación a las 8.

- Pero hay clase…

- Esto es más importante.

Sakuragi cogió una toalla y gel de su taquilla y se encaminó a las duchas. Rukawa le siguió con la mirada.

- Gracias… - murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que el pelirrojo le oyera.

oooooooo

**N/A: **Hola! Terminé los exámenes. Lo sé lo sé, en este capítulo se me ha ido la olla un poco. Pero es que yo en el lugar de Rukawa pensaría lo mismo, aunque me dijeran alarmista. Si es que hoy en día no te puedes fiar de nadie en ese tema. Y es cierto que han de pasar varios meses para que la prueba resulte fiable, pero no era plan de alargar tanto el fic.

No tengo ánimos para contestar hoy reviews, pero por favor sigan dejándome, pues cada review es una pequeña alegría y estos días no me irían nada mal.

Besos

Khira


	5. Una semana de nervios

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 5. Una semana de nervios**

En una pequeña sala de espera Rukawa y Sakuragi esperaban nerviosos a que les llamaran. Se encontraban nada más y nada menos que en la sede de la asociación de gays y lesbianas más famosa de Tokyo.

- Cómo es que conoces este sitio? – preguntó Rukawa cuando entraron.

- Leí sobre él en internet – respondió el pelirrojo – De casualidad – añadió rápidamente.

En otras circunstancias Rukawa quizás se habría puesto a reír, pero en ese momento sólo tenía ganas de llorar. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer en caso de que la prueba diera positiva. Suponía que lo tendría que contar en su casa… su madre se pondría a llorar y su padre seguramente le daría una paliza… o no, con un poco de suerte no se atrevería a tocarlo por miedo a contagiarse también… Si alguien más se enterara tendría que abandonar la escuela, y por consiguiente el equipo… Si la gente apenas se le acercaba estando sano, como lo tratarían en caso saberle seropositivo? Y por mucho que la ciencia avanzara, seguramente no pasaría de los treinta o cuarenta años… Claro que se estaba poniendo en lo peor, si Michael o Brian le habían contagiado algo lo más probable seria una enfermedad venérea, tal y como le habían dicho en la asociación. Lo cierto es que en ese sitio habían sido muy amables: sin apenas hacer preguntas, le habían informado de todo.

Sakuragi se revolvía incómodo en el asiento, demasiado nervioso para permanecer quieto. Rukawa en cambio estaba sentado con la vista en el suelo mordiéndose las uñas.

- Te vas a hacer sangre – dijo Sakuragi apartándole la mano de la boca.

- Estoy nervioso.

- Ya lo sé, pero no lo pagues con tus uñas.

Rukawa iba a replicar pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo y se ruborizó un poco. Sakuragi lo notó y después de mirar al mismo sitio que el kitsune, él enrojeció hasta las orejas: aún no le había soltado la mano. Su primer impulso fue dejarla ir, pero algo se lo impidió. La mano de Rukawa, en contra de lo que se esperaba, era suave y cálida. No le apetecía en absoluto soltarla, así que no lo hizo, y miró hacia otro lado para no tener que enfrentarse a unos ojos azules que ahora le miraban extrañados.

Rukawa no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Porqué el doa'ho no le soltaba la mano? Quizás sólo era un gesto amable para que se tranquilizara. Si era eso, lo cierto es que estaba funcionando. De esta manera ambos chicos permanecieron esperando con las manos entrelazadas hasta que una puerta blanca se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre de treinta y pocos años con perilla.

- Podéis pasar – dijo.

Sakuragi y Rukawa se levantaron y entraron por la puerta. La habitación era exactamente igual que una consulta de hospital.

- Quien de los dos necesita hacerse la prueba?

- Yo – dijo Rukawa.

- Túmbate en la camilla.

- Prefieres que espere fuera? – preguntó Sakuragi a su ex-rival.

- No. Quédate, por favor.

- Como quieras.

Rukawa se tumbó en la camilla y Sakuragi se sentó en una silla junto a la puerta.

- Arremángate la camisa - dijo el hombre de la perilla mientras sacaba una jeringuilla esterilizada.

Sakuragi no pudo evitar apartar la vista cuando el hombre empezó a sacar sangre del pálido brazo de Rukawa. Nunca le habían gustado las agujas. En unos segundos terminó y Rukawa se incorporó de nuevo.

- Toma – dijo dándole un pequeño papel – Necesitarás esto cuando vengas a buscar los resultados.

- Cuando estarán?

- Dentro de una semana.

- Una semana!

- Lo siento, nuestro laboratorio es pequeño y no eres el único.

- Lo comprendemos – intervino Sakuragi acercándose – Volveremos la semana que viene.

Sakuragi y Rukawa salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a la estación. Rukawa estaba muy abatido. Cómo iba a soportar una semana de incertidumbre? Sakuragi lo notaba pero no sabía como consolarle. Esperaron el tren en silencio y nada más llegar y entrar en él, sonó un móvil.

- Es el mío – murmuró Rukawa revolviéndose los bolsillos.

Finalmente sacó el aparato y Sakuragi observó extrañado como la cara de Rukawa se volvía más blanca que el papel al mirar la pantalla.

- Que pasa? – preguntó.

- Es… Michael.

- Tu ex?

- Sí…

_Y porqué te llama ese capullo,_ pensó el pelirrojo, pero no lo dijo.

El móvil seguía sonando pero Rukawa no parecía tener intención de responder a la llamada.

- No lo vas a coger? – preguntó Sakuragi.

- No… - contestó Rukawa. Suspiró y apretó el botón rojo en lugar del verde.

Unos asientos quedaron vacíos en la primera estación y se sentaron en ellos. Estuvieron callados todo el trayecto, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Rukawa se preguntaba que podía querer ahora Michael de él, mientras que Sakuragi pensaba qué hacer con sus sentimientos.

_Pero ahora lo importante es conseguir que Rukawa pase esta semana lo más tranquilo posible,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

oooooooo

Rukawa no quería ir al entrenamiento, pero Sakuragi le convenció diciendo que no sacaría nada de quedarse en casa mordiéndose las uñas. Durante la práctica todos se quedaron alucinados viendo como los dos rivales se hablaban como dos amigos de toda la vida, en especial la gundam del pelirrojo (excepto Yohei), pero todas las preguntas fueron contestadas por la misma simple frase: 'Me reconcilié con el kitsune'. También fue motivo de comentarios el retorno de la actitud apagada del jugador estrella.

Sakuragi se esforzaba para distraer a Rukawa, no le dejaba un momento a solas, incluso le invitó a cenar varias veces y también al cine. Rukawa se lo agradecía pero la semana pasaba inexorablemente lenta y él se sentía cada vez más histérico. Que Michael le llamara tres veces más durante esos días no hacía más que aumentar su malestar.

Pero en esta vida todo llega, y también llegó el día de ir a recoger los resultados de la prueba.

Rukawa temblaba entero cuando recogió el sobre que le entregaron en la recepción de la sede.

- No vas a abrirlo? – preguntó Sakuragi suavemente al ver que el kitsune se quedaba mirando el sobre entre sus manos temblorosas.

- Preferiría no hacerlo aquí…

- Lo entiendo – dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su alrededor. Había varias personas saliendo y entrando del edificio, y la chica que les había dado el sobre no les quitaba el ojo de encima – Vamos a un parque que está por aquí cerca, te parece?

- Vale…

Una vez que llegaron al parque se sentaron en un banco de piedra, uno frente al otro. Rukawa cogió aire, abrió el sobre y empezó a leerlo. Sakuragi también contenía la respiración mientras esperaba una reacción por parte del chico moreno. Pero la cara de Rukawa no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni siquiera cuando levantó la vista para clavarla en los ojos castaños que le miraban expectantes.

- Y bien? – preguntó Sakuragi con el alma en vilo.

- Es… negativa. Todo es negativo.

Sakuragi suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

- Ves como todo ha… - se interrumpió al ver que Rukawa bajaba la cabeza y se echaba a llorar – Pero qué te pasa ahora?

Rukawa no contestó, simplemente se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar aún más fuerte, sus hombros sacudiéndose en espasmos violentos. Sakuragi lo miró unos segundos indeciso pero después lo abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

- Tranquilo… - le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba la nuca. Sin embargo el propio Sakuragi no estaba precisamente tranquilo al tener a Rukawa tan cerca.

Pasaron muchos minutos antes de que el chico de ojos azules se calmara. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se quedó inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pelirrojo. Se sentía tan bien… podía notar sus fuertes brazos rodeándole, su respiración acompasada y los fuertes y rápidos latidos de su corazón. Fuertes y rápidos?

- Parece que el corazón te fuera a explotar… - murmuró sin moverse.

Sakuragi se sintió descubierto y le apartó suavemente.

- Yo también estaba asustado… - dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

Rukawa se limpió la cara de lágrimas con una manga y después observó al chico pelirrojo.

- Sakuragi… gracias. Gracias por todo, de verdad…

- No hay de qué…

- Me has ayudado a pesar de lo mal que te caigo…

Sakuragi volteó a mirarle de nuevo.

- No me caes mal.

- Ah no?

- Bueno… quizás al principio. Pero hace tiempo que ya no.

Rukawa se levantó también y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa que desbocó completamente el corazón del número 10 del Shohoku.

- Nos vamos ya? – preguntó mirando de nuevo a otro lado para evitar que el kitsune se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

- Sí.

Evidentemente durante el camino de vuelta estuvieron mucho más animados que una semana antes, pero sólo charlaron de trivialidades. Al bajar del tren Sakuragi estuvo a punto de invitar a Rukawa a tomar algo, pero como ahora ya no tenía excusa para querer distraer al zorro, no se atrevió. Caminaron un rato juntos y se despidieron en una esquina para dirigirse cada uno a su casa.

_Kuso!_, maldecía mentalmente Sakuragi mientras daba una patada a una lata tirada en la calle, _qué debo hacer ahora? Gracias a lo que ha pasado he podido hacerme amigo de Rukawa pero… un momento! Cómo puedo dar gracias porque dos tipos le violaran? No, lo que tengo que hacer es encontrarlos y partirles la cara, ya que Rukawa no parece dispuesto a hacerlo…_

_Por cierto… el kitsune nunca me pareció alguien capaz de dejar las cosas así… además en ningún momento me ha hablado mal de ese tal Michael…_

_Mierda…_

_No será que aún después de lo que le ha hecho, le sigue queriendo?_

oooooooo

Rukawa entró en su casa aliviado de que no hubiera nadie. Subió directamente a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama; los nervios de toda una semana le habían dejado agotado. Sabía, tal y como le había dicho Sakuragi y los de la asociación, que los resultados de una prueba del VIH no eran fiables hasta pasados varios meses del posible contagio. Aún así tenía razón el pelirrojo, pues de momento estaba mucho más tranquilo.

Y ahora que ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello hasta entonces, no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se volcaran de nuevo en él.

En Michael.

_Porqué me ha llamado tres veces durante esta semana, _pensó encogiéndose en la postura fetal,_ Qué quiere de mi ahora? Burlarse? O acaso cree que tan sólo tengo una rabieta y que voy a perdonarle?_

_No quiero verle nunca más._

_Nunca más…_

_Ya no le veré nunca más?_

_Oh kami… cómo es posible que después de lo que me ha hecho, quiera verle de nuevo? Que añore sus labios, sus caricias, sus abrazos… la forma en que me mira, me sonríe…_

_Cómo es posible que después de lo que me ha hecho, le siga queriendo?_


	6. Viéndote de nuevo

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 6. Viéndote de nuevo**

Tres días más tarde, Rukawa y Sakuragi salían juntos del entrenamiento acompañados de Ryota y Ayako. La sorpresa fue mayúscula para los dos primeros cuando vieron un coche blanco deportivo aparcado frente a la entrada principal de la escuela. Un chico alto y rubio salió de su interior y empezó a caminar hacia el grupito.

Ryota y Ayako miraron disimuladamente a Rukawa, quien se había detenido de golpe con una expresión difícil de descifrar. En cambio la cara de Sakuragi era un libro abierto: estaba rojo de rabia.

Michael se acercó hasta quedar frente a Rukawa.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo simplemente.

Rukawa no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirando esos ojos azul claro que días atrás creía conocer. Ayako se dio cuenta de que debían dejarlos solos y así se lo dijo en voz baja a Ryota y a Sakuragi, pero el pelirrojo no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo.

- No pienso dejar a Rukawa a solas con este tipo – silabeó entre dientes.

- Por favor, Kaede – insistió Michael ignorando el comentario de Sakuragi.

- Está bien – dijo Rukawa.

Sakuragi observó dolido y decepcionado como Rukawa y el yanqui se subían en el coche y se alejaban.

_Estúpido kitsune…_

- Porqué no me has cogido el teléfono? – preguntó Michael después de detener el coche unas manzanas más tarde.

- De qué teníamos que hablar? – preguntó a su vez Rukawa muy seco.

- Lo sabes. De lo que pasó en la fiesta.

- Te refieres a lo de que me llevaras a la cama borracho para que tú y Brian os divirtierais conmigo?

El tono de Rukawa era gélido. Michael pareció avergonzado.

- Kaede… lo siento mucho. De verdad, no me di cuenta de que estabas tan mal…

- No me hagas reír. Sabes muy bien que era necesario que estuviera completamente ebrio para que dejara que el malnacido de tu ex me tocara.

- Pensé que querrías experimentar cosas nuevas…

- Vete a la mierda – dijo Rukawa poniendo una mano en el manillar de la puerta para bajarse, pero Michael le detuvo inclinándose hacia él y agarrándosela.

- Espera – dijo Michael sin dejar de sujetarle la mano.

- Suéltame o no respondo…

- Perdóname por favor… - suplicó.

Rukawa observó sorprendido que los ojos de Michael empezaban a humedecerse, pero aún así no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente. Su expresión se endureció de nuevo y dejó que la rabia hablara por él.

- QUE TE PERDONE! ME FOLLASTE MIENTRAS BRIAN SE CORRÍA EN MI BOCA Y DESPUÉS DEJASTE QUE ÉL TAMBIEN ME FOLLARA ESTANDO YO INCONSCIENTE! COMO QUIERES QUE TE PERDONE!

La expresión de Michael se transformó en absoluta sorpresa.

- Co-cómo? – consiguió tartamudear.

Rukawa bufó e intentó salir del coche pero Michael reaccionó y se lo impidió de nuevo.

- Escúchame bien – dijo con una voz tan dura que Rukawa se quedó inmóvil - Ni yo ni Brian te tocamos después de que te desmayaras.

El chico más joven pestañeó y se quedó callado unos segundos mirando a los ojos azul claro que lucían entre enfadados y dolidos.

- No me mientes? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Claro que no – dijo Michael acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento – Una cosa es que me gusten los juegos y la otra que deje que te violen delante de mis ojos.

- …

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Michael se inclinó de nuevo hacia su joven acompañante e intentó acariciarle la mejilla, pero Rukawa se apartó enseguida.

- Kaede…

- Me has hecho mucho daño.

- Lo sé… Por favor, perdóname. Estos días sin ti han sido horribles. Yo… me he dado cuenta de que te necesito. Te necesito a mi lado, Kaede... Te quiero.

Rukawa abrió grandes los ojos al oír aquello. No era la primera vez que se le declaraban, pero sí la primera vez que lo hacía alguien a quien él correspondiera. Supo que como siguiera mirándole a los ojos no tardaría en ceder y desvió la vista.

- No te creo.

- Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

- No puedes hacer nada. Yo ya no confío en ti.

- Lo entiendo… me lo merezco. Pero no me voy a rendir. Quiero estar contigo.

- Ja! – exclamó irónico Rukawa – Conmigo y con cuantos más?

El chico rubio comprendió entonces cual era el mayor motivo por el que Rukawa no quería volver con él. Le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle a la cara.

- Sólo contigo. Te lo juro, no más juegos, no más experiencias, solos tú y yo. Nadie más - y sin esperar respuesta, le besó.

Al sentir de nuevo los labios de Michael, Rukawa supo que no le serviría de nada seguir negándose. Para bien o para mal, le amaba. Amaba a Michael, y si eso representaba un riesgo para su corazón, lo asumiría. Esta vez sí.

Michael se separó y esperó paciente a que Rukawa le dijera algo. Aunque no le había respondido el beso, tampoco se había apartado, y eso era buena señal. Finalmente Rukawa cogió aire y clavando sus ojos en él, le habló muy serio.

- No quiero volver a ver a Brian. Y preferiría que tú tampoco.

En realidad quería exigirle que no volviera a ver a su ex, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada: aunque Michael le dijera que lo aceptaba nunca sabría si se seguirían viendo a escondidas. El chico rubio estuvo unos segundos sin decir nada y luego sonrió.

- Cómo tú digas – dijo antes de volver a besarle.

Esta vez Rukawa sí correspondió el beso.

oooooooo

Sakuragi caminaba hacia los vestuarios con el corazón en un puño. No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado el día anterior entre Rukawa y ese yanqui, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Y cuando entró, y vio el rostro sonriente de su zorro charlando animadamente con Ryota y Yasuda, supo que su mal presagio se había cumplido.

Rukawa dejó de sonreír de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Sakuragi. Supuso que el pelirrojo le llamaría estúpido cuando le contara lo de Michael, y en cierta manera tendría razón, pero ya estaba hecho.

Ryota y Yasuda salieron de los vestuarios en dirección al gimnasio y dejaron solos a los dos ex-rivales. Rukawa se acercó tímidamente a Sakuragi, iba a decirle algo pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

- Has vuelto con él, verdad? – preguntó intentando controlar la rabia que sentía.

- Sí…

La expresión de rabia de Sakuragi se acentuó aún más, incluso Rukawa pensó por un segundo que iba a recibir un cabezazo. En ese momento oyeron ruidos y Shiozaki, Ishi y Kuwata entraron y les saludaron, y sin darse cuenta de la tensión existente en el lugar continuaron hablando a voces.

Sakuragi acercó sus labios al oído de Rukawa y le dijo en voz baja con toda la mala intención del mundo:

- Si la próxima vez que te folle no estás pedo acuérdate de pedirle que se ponga un condón, porque a saber a cuantos más se ha tirado estos días.

Rukawa se quedó clavado en el sitio mirando a Sakuragi salir de los vestuarios. Nunca se habría esperado unas palabras tan crueles por su parte, aunque razón no le faltaba.

Pero ese no sería el único desprecio por parte del pelirrojo. Durante el entrenamiento, cuando Rukawa recibió un pase en el medio campo, dribló a medio equipo contrario y acabó la jugada con una majestuosa clavada, una hiriente frase se dejó oír claramente entre los alabes de los jugadores del Shohoku:

- A ese zorro apestoso se le olvidó de nuevo lo que es jugar en equipo.

Todos en el gimnasio se giraron sorprendidos hacia Sakuragi. Hacía semanas que el pelirrojo no se metía con Rukawa, y además la semana pasada se habían comportado como dos amigos, pero ahora de pronto le estaba mirando con una expresión de odio que atemorizaba. Rukawa por su parte, aunque en realidad estaba muy dolido, se limitó a hacer como en los viejos tiempos: ignorarle. Antes de que acabara la práctica, los insultos de Sakuragi se dejaron oír unas cuantas veces más, provocando poco a poco la furia del chico de ojos azules.

Cuando por fin el entrenamiento terminó, Rukawa quiso hablar de nuevo con Sakuragi a solas, pero el pelirrojo no le dejó ni acercarse.

Y así siguieron las cosas.

oooooooo

Para celebrar que hacía un mes desde su reconciliación, Michael invitó a Rukawa a cenar a su casa. Rukawa no era estúpido, y sabía muy bien que era lo que pretendía hacer el chico rubio esa noche; lo que no sabía era si estaba preparado para confiar de nuevo en él en ese tema. Lo cierto era que Michael había cumplido su palabra: Brian parecía haberse esfumado, y ni siquiera habían vuelto a quedar con sus otros amigos. Habían estado los dos completamente solos, y Michael se había comportado como el novio perfecto.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Rukawa se sentó en el sofá y Michael se acercó a él con una botella de champán en una mano y dos copas en la otra. Dejó la botella en la mesa que había frente al sofá y se sentó junto a Rukawa. Le ofreció una de las copas pero Rukawa no se movió para cogerla.

- Otra vez quieres emborracharme? – preguntó con voz seca.

- No te pongas así – contestó Michael visiblemente dolido – Sólo quería brindar contigo.

Rukawa se dio cuenta de que se había pasado un poco y su rostro se relajó.

- Está bien – dijo alargando su mano para coger la copa.

Michael llenó la copa de Rukawa y la suya con champán y después las hicieron chocar.

- Por nosotros – dijo el chico rubio mirando muy fijamente a su invitado.

- Por nosotros… - repitió Rukawa algo intimidado por esa mirada.

Después de beberse el champán y apenas dejaron las copas en la mesa, Michael se acercó a Rukawa, le agarró por la cintura y empezaron a besarse. Poco a poco Rukawa se dejó caer de espaldas en el sofá y Michael se colocó encima suyo, abandonó los delgados labios del chico pálido y empezó a besarle el cuello. Rukawa no podía evitar gemir de placer, especialmente cuando Michael empezó a rozar su sexo con el suyo, ambos ya erectos.

Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, Michael levantó los brazos de Rukawa por encima de su cabeza y le sujetó las muñecas con una sola mano mientras con la otra le desabrochaba la camisa. Rukawa se puso tenso, el chico rubio lo notó y le soltó las muñecas; después abandonó por fin su cuello y se dedicó a bajarle los pantalones. A continuación siguió con sus bóxers y sin dar tiempo a Rukawa de reaccionar le cubrió el pene con la boca y empezó a succionarlo con fuerza. Rukawa se arqueó en el sofá de puro placer y sólo tardó unos minutos en correrse. Michael se bebió todo el líquido de Rukawa y después le sonrió ampliamente. Rukawa le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa y se dejó caer de nuevo de espaldas en el sofá, exhausto.

Michael se situó de nuevo encima y le miró serio de nuevo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- Vamos a mi habitación – dijo mientras le pasaba un dedo por los labios.

Rukawa permaneció callado, perdido en esos ojos azul claro que le miraban con deseo no disimulado.

- No quieres? – preguntó Michael al ver que Rukawa no decía nada.

- No es eso… - respondió finalmente.

- Entonces?

- Tengo miedo…

- De qué?

- De que me hagas daño otra vez…

- Kaede… - Michael acercó sus rostros aún más para depositar un tierno beso en los labios del kitsune – Te juro que nunca más haré algo que te pueda causar sufrimiento.

- No me refería a eso…

- Uh? Entonces?

- Me refiero a que la primera vez que… bueno, que la primera vez, en la fiesta… me hiciste mucho daño – explicó Rukawa ruborizándose.

Michael sonrió, le dio un cariñoso mordisco en la oreja y después le susurró sensualmente:

- Baka… y quién te ha dicho que vayas a ser el uke otra vez?

Rukawa abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y su sexo despertó de nuevo ante la insinuación, Michael se dio cuenta enseguida y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no soltar la risa.

- Parece que te ha gustado la idea… - dijo divertido mientras ayudaba a Rukawa a levantarse.

- …

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Michael empujó a Rukawa de espaldas en la cama y luego empezó a desvestirse imitando un sencillo streaptease que casi hizo perder el sentido al chico más joven, quien sólo atinó a terminar de quitarse torpemente la ropa interior y la camisa. Cuando el chico rubio terminó se sentó también en la cama y empezó a besar furiosamente a Rukawa en la boca.

- Yo… no sé que debo hacer – murmuró Rukawa cuando se separaron.

Michael le cogió de la mano y le lamió los dedos índice y corazón, después los guió hacia su propia entrada y los introdujo lentamente. Luego le soltó la mano; Rukawa respiró hondo y empezó a preparar a su koi como mejor supo. Después de unos minutos y algunos gemidos el chico rubio le dijo que ya era suficiente, se tumbó en la cama de espaldas y atrajo a Rukawa hacia él.

- Sin miedo – le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Entonces Rukawa recordó algo.

- Un preservativo.

- Qué?

- Qué quiero ponerme un preservativo.

Michael le miró extrañado; quiso decir algo, pero vio la determinación en el rostro del chico más joven y no se atrevió a replicar. Alargó el brazo hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche, lo abrió y sacó una caja. Rukawa la cogió y después de sacar un condón la devolvió a su sitio. Sentía que le iba a estallar el corazón de la emoción y los nervios. Después de ponérselo se acomodó y empezó a introducirse poco a poco en Michael, quien apretó los dientes pero no dejó escapar ni un solo quejido. Rukawa por su parte estaba a punto de estallar ya mismo al sentir la estrechez de su novio.

_Tengo que pensar en algo poco estimulante para no correrme ahora mismo…_, pensó preocupado. _Ya lo tengo._

_Akagi en tanga._

_Akagi en tanga._

_Akagi en tanga._

_Funciona..._

Cuando Rukawa hubo penetrado completamente a Michael éste enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y dejó que el chico más joven impusiera el ritmo que le fuera más cómodo. Guió las manos de Rukawa hacia su propia necesidad y minutos después con un breve lapso de tiempo de diferencia ambos explotaron de placer. Rukawa se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Michael, quien le abrazó con fuerza.

- Kaede… - murmuró Michael mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Mmm? – contestó Rukawa sin moverse.

- Te quiero.

Rukawa se incorporó un poco para mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo también te quiero.

Se besaron nuevamente. Una sensación extraña empezó a apoderarse del chico más joven. Se suponía que tendría que sentirse feliz, pero había algo que se lo impedía y no le dejaba disfrutar del momento.

_Qué es?_

_Porqué esta sensación?_

_Porqué ahora? _

oooooooo

**N/A: **no me matéis! Ya sé que hay que ser muy tonto para volver con alguien que te ha hecho daño, pero a veces basta con estar enamorado.

Por cierto, así como he usado a Paul Walker para hacer de Michael, pido propuestas de otros actores para hacer de Brian (como un cásting XD). Es que no se me ocurre ninguno, y no es que lo necesite, pero tengo curiosidad de saber como se lo imaginan ustedes. Si el actor es castaño claro y ojos de cualquier color menos azules, mejor. Además tiene que tener cara de malo y aparentar unos veinticinco años.

**Kaehana9: **un pokillo, sí, pero en el amor quien no ha sido masoquista alguna vez?

**Elena: **está enganchado… pero es que Michael es muuuuy guapo (imagínate a Paul Walker y además gay XD) y además muy persuasivo, como ya se vio en capítulos anteriores…

**Abuelitnt: **no lo sabes tú bien… recuerdas que al principio escribí que Ru no sufriría tanto como en mis otros fics? Pues… digamos que he cambiado de idea. Lo peor está por venir… o por escribir, mejor dicho XD

**Drk-liss: **ola wapa! Muchas gracias por el review. Mucho me temo que Michael no le dejará en paz… que hará Hanamichi (aparte de darse cabezazos)? Aquí tienes la actualización.

**Bubley: **aún no es seguro… pero no soy tan mala… o sí? XD

**Lensaiak: **ya ves que sí que ha sido tan tonto como para volver… pero ya se ha dado cuenta de que algo no está bien. De que se trata…?

**Pauchan: **pues me alegro de que te haya gustado y espero que lo sigas… lo mejor está por venir! Bueno, para Rukawa lo mejor y lo peor…

**Ariadna-chan: **ola! Muchas gracias por el review; pero has dado por hecho algo que no es correcto ju ju pero aún no te puedo decir el qué. Lo sabrás en el siguiente capítulo ;)

Espero sus reviews y sus propuestas. Muchos besos desde Mallorca!

Khira


	7. Algo diferente

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 7. Algo diferente**

Esa tarde Rukawa decidió quedarse un rato más a practicar después del entrenamiento ya que Michael tenía una reunión de profesores y no podía quedar. Estuvo más de una hora entrenando sin parar, haciendo jugadas de todo tipo y descargando adrenalina hasta que su cuerpo dijo basta y cayó al suelo de puro agotamiento. Pero le había sentado bien. Jugar a baloncesto como si le fuera la vida en ello siempre le sentaba bien.

Mientras su respiración se normalizaba recordó uno por uno los insultos que le había dedicado Sakuragi durante esa tarde. Llevaba más de un mes provocándole y Rukawa ya no sabía que hacer, desconocía los motivos del doa'ho para tratarle así de nuevo, no podía ser sólo porque hubiera vuelto con Michael. Y por mucho que pensara en ello eso no lo solucionaba, así que se levantó y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Nada más entrar su mirada se topó con la del objeto de sus pensamientos.

- Sakuragi…

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo hizo una mueca y siguió hurgando en su taquilla. Aún llevaba puesta la misma ropa que en el entrenamiento.

- - - Flashback - - -

- Eres un idiota, Hana – le dijo Yohei esa mañana durante el almuerzo.

- Ya lo sé.

- Si lo sabes porqué sigues tratándole así? No te das cuenta de que lo estás fastidiando todo?

- No soporto verle tan feliz sabiendo que es a causa de ese estúpido yanqui.

- Y por eso le haces la vida imposible de nuevo? Sólo conseguirás alejarle de ti otra vez.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

_Yohei tiene razón… pero no sé que puedo hacer._

- Qué haces aún aquí?

- No te importa – contestó Sakuragi secamente.

- Podemos hablar? – preguntó el número 11 del Shohoku acercándose.

- De qué? – contestó el pelirrojo cerrando la taquilla de golpe.

- Porqué te comportas así conmigo?

- Así como?

- Me tratas otra vez como tu enemigo!

- Y como quieres que te trate? Como un amigo?

Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente, en sus ojos se reflejaba la imagen del otro.

- Pensé que lo éramos… - murmuró Rukawa visiblemente dolido.

- Sólo porque te acompañé a hacerte unos análisis? – preguntó Sakuragi en tono burlón.

- Me dijiste que yo ya no te caía mal…

- Eso fue antes de demostrarme que sigues siendo un estúpido.

Rukawa explotó, cogió a Sakuragi de la camiseta y lo estampó contra la taquilla.

- Joder! Tanto te molestó que volviera con Michael!

- Sí!

Sakuragi se quitó de encima las manos de Rukawa y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara al que el kitsune no tardó en responder.

- Porqué! Porqué te molesta tanto!

- Porqué es un imbécil y tú un masoca! – contestó Sakuragi antes de intentar golpear de nuevo a Rukawa, pero éste consiguió sujetarle el puño con una mano.

- Pero si no le conoces!

- Pero sé lo que te hizo! Y lo que te hizo el otro imbécil de su amigo!

- No me hizo nada! Michael me lo juró!

- Y tú le crees, baka kitsune!

- Claro que le creo!

- Porqué!

- Porqué le quiero, lo entiendes!

- Y YO TE QUIERO A TI, ENTIENDES TÚ ESO!

Durante unos segundos se hizo el silencio en los vestuarios. Rukawa soltó la mano de Sakuragi y se le quedó mirando desconcertado.

- Que me… quieres? – preguntó finalmente.

- Sí…

El pelirrojo sentía arder sus mejillas. Por fin le había confesado sus sentimientos al zorro y ahora… ahora sí que no sabía que hacer. Observó a Rukawa caminar hacia atrás hasta sentarse en uno de los bancos, terriblemente pálido, y sujetarse la cabeza entre las manos mientras miraba el suelo.

- Porqué? – preguntó Rukawa sin levantar la vista - Porqué ahora?

- Uh? – esa pregunta no se la esperaba.

- No tienes derecho…

- De qué me hablas?

- No tienes derecho… no ahora…

Sakuragi empezaba a perder la poca paciencia de la que disponía.

- De qué coño me hablas! – preguntó alzando la voz.

De pronto Rukawa se levantó y lo empujó de nuevo contra la taquilla. El pelirrojo se quedó muy sorprendido al verle con una expresión tan furiosa.

- Porqué me haces esto!

- Hacerte el qué!

- No tienes derecho a decirme esto ahora, no ahora que yo ya te había olvidado!

Por fin Sakuragi comprendió.

- Tú también me… querías? – preguntó con la voz quebrada, a punto de llorar.

- Sí… - contestó Rukawa aflojando el agarre sobre la camiseta del pelirrojo – Te quise como nunca antes había querido a alguien…

- C-cuándo..?

- Durante todo el primer curso…

- Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Doa'ho… me odiabas, recuerdas?

Sakuragi tragó saliva, cada vez le costaba más controlarse para no estallar en llanto. Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta de los sentimientos del kitsune? Cuántas veces le habría herido con sus insultos desde que se conocieron?

- Y ya… ya no me quieres? – preguntó con mucha dificultad.

- Yo… enterré mis sentimientos por ti hace tiempo…

_No, no, no… esto no puede ser así_, pensó el pelirrojo desesperado. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder a Rukawa para siempre, y todo porque sus sentimientos no habían coincidido en el tiempo? No, no estaba dispuesto a ello.

_Ha dicho que enterró sus sentimientos? Muy bien, pues yo voy a desenterrarlos…_

Se abalanzó sobre el chico más bajo, sorprendiéndolo, y le aplastó contra la pared mientras empezaba a besarle torpe pero apasionadamente. Rukawa reaccionó al cabo de unos segundos, apretó los labios fuertemente e intentó empujar a Sakuragi, pero estaba agotado y además el pelirrojo era más fuerte y no se apartó. Mientras con una mano agarraba de la nuca al kitsune, con la otra le cogió de los genitales, Rukawa abrió la boca para protestar y Sakuragi aprovechó para invadirla completamente con su lengua.

Rukawa no podía pensar con claridad sobre lo que estaba pasando. La mano que le tenía agarrado por los genitales pasó a introducirse en sus shorts, agarrando fuertemente su miembro y empezando a masturbarlo. Y entonces se rindió. Para que seguir resistiéndose si él también lo deseaba. Entre jadeos, empezó a corresponder el beso de Sakuragi, y en ese momento ambos dejaron de pensar por completo.

Los jadeos de Rukawa se incrementaron cuando llegó al orgasmo. Sakuragi sintió su mano húmeda y se apartó un segundo, y sin desviar la vista de los ojos azules de su compañero de equipo le bajó del todo los shorts blancos hasta los tobillos. Rukawa no hizo nada para impedirlo, al contrario, levantó un pie para sacarlo de los shorts. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, no les hacía falta: sabían perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Pero antes Rukawa usó la poca lucidez que le quedaba para agacharse, sacar un preservativo de su mochila y dárselo al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi se bajó un poco sus shorts negros para dejar al descubierto su miembro y ponerse el preservativo. Después levantó a Rukawa con los brazos bajo sus piernas y lo cargó contra la pared, el chico moreno le abrazó por la espalda y entonces le penetró bruscamente. Rukawa gritó de dolor, ya que su cuerpo no estaba preparado aún para semejante intrusión. Como para disculparse el pelirrojo le besó tiernamente las mejillas, la barbilla, el cuello, hasta volver de nuevo a sus labios, pero sin dejar de embestirle.

Pero Rukawa no necesitaba que le pidiera perdón. Cuántas veces había deseado el año pasado que el doa'ho le hiciera el amor con tanta fuerza y pasión como en ese momento? Cuántas veces se había imaginado que lo hacían en ese mismo vestuario donde se encontraban?

Una embestida mucho más fuerte que las demás indicó a Rukawa que el pelirrojo había terminado. Sakuragi le soltó con cuidado y ambos se dejaron caer al suelo, el kitsune apoyado en la pared y el pelirrojo con la cabeza en su hombro. Pero nada más sentarse en el suelo Rukawa tuvo que colocarse un poco de lado a causa del dolor que sintió en su parte baja. El pelirrojo lo notó y se apartó un poco.

- Lo siento si te he hecho daño… - murmuró.

La voz de Sakuragi devolvió a Rukawa a la realidad.

Se había acostado con el doa'ho.

Estaba saliendo con Michael y se había acostado con el doa'ho.

Se tapó la cara con una mano mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Sakuragi pensó que Rukawa estaba decidiendo que hacer a partir de ahora y se quedó callado sin moverse. Pero en las palabras que salieron de su boca no había rastro de duda.

- Esto no tendría que haber pasado…

- Qué! – exclamó Sakuragi.

- Que esto no tendría que haber pasado… - repitió Rukawa apartándose la mano de la cara y mirándole a los ojos.

- Yo no te he obligado a nada! – gritó el pelirrojo furioso – Si lo hemos hecho ha sido porque tú también lo deseabas! Porque tú también me deseabas! – añadió desesperado.

- …

Rukawa se levantó con dificultad y se subió los shorts. Luego se dirigió hacia su bolsa de deporte que estaba en un rincón y sacó un chándal para ponerse encima. Sólo quería salir de ahí, ya se ducharía en casa. Sakuragi contempló atónito a Rukawa mientras se vestía lentamente, visiblemente dolorido.

- Ya está? – preguntó exasperado mientras se levantaba y se colocaba la ropa – Lo vamos a dejar así? Vas a seguir con ese yanqui como si esto no hubiera pasado?

- Se llama Michael.

- Me da igual como se llame!

- …

- Se lo vas a contar?

- No lo sé… - respondió Rukawa sinceramente.

El chico moreno cogió la bolsa de deporte y se encaminó hacia la puerta de los vestuarios, pero Sakuragi le impidió el paso. Iba a exigirle que se apartara, cuando se dio cuenta sorprendido de que el pelirrojo estaba llorando.

- No te vayas… - le imploró.

- …

Sakuragi le abrazó y la bolsa de deporte cayó en el suelo.

- Si todavía sientes algo por mí, por pequeño que sea, dame una oportunidad… - le susurró en el oído – Te prometo que no te arrepentirás… Te amo…

Esas palabras hicieron estremecer a Rukawa. Se sentía tan confundido… y más aún entre los brazos del pelirrojo. Apartó a Sakuragi suavemente y sujetándole la cara con las manos le limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- Dame tiempo para tomar una decisión, vale? Necesito aclararme…

- Está bien… - aceptó Sakuragi sabiendo que por el momento no podía exigir más.

Rukawa cogió de nuevo su bolsa y salió. Sakuragi se quedó solo en los vestuarios, envuelto en el repentino silencio del lugar. La decisión de Rukawa podría cambiar sus vidas por completo, y sabía que el kitsune era plenamente consciente de ello.

Ahora sólo podía esperar.

oooooooo

**N/A: **weno weno weno a que no se esperaban un lemon hanaru en este capítulo XD? La escenita está basada en una imagen yaoi, creo que es de algún doujinshi, en que hanamichi está tomando a rukawa contra la pared tal como he descrito y al fondo se ven las taquillas, si han pasado por la web http/ar.groups. es la que antes estaba en la pagina inicial (ahora hay que entrar en la sección de fotos para verla).

Nadie me lo ha preguntado, pero en este capítulo se aclara el porque del título tan aventurero del fic XD.

**Kaehana9: **jejeje la verdad es que no, akagi en tanga me pareció lo ideal XDD. El sida ya veremos si lo ha pillado o no, aún es pronto para desvelarlo…

**Shadir: **si no te gustan jovencitos no te agradará, pero si te interesa verle pon 'paul walker' en el google y te saldrán un montón de imágenes suyas. Es el prota de 'the fast and the furious'.

**Drk-liss: **jejeje la verdad es que yo misma me reía mientras lo escribía XD. Muchas gracias por el review.

**Mari: **pues sí, era por cierto pelirrojo… si es que quien tuvo retuvo, y el amor por alguien no se olvida tan fácilmente.

**Lensaiak: **ola! Que te pareció el capítulo? Espero que te haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. Esta vez también se acordó del preservativo, al principio cuando lo escribí Hana no se lo ponía, pero después lo pensé mejor y me pareció demasiado mal que Ru pudiera contagiar al pelirrojo. Besitos y gracias por el review.

**Ariadna-chan: **ahora ya sabes a que me refería: el que primero se enamoró fue Rukawa de Sakuragi, y ahora es el pelirrojo el que está enamorado del kitsune. Logrará reconquistar al zorrito?

Muchas gracias por tus propuestas, porque con Joseph Fiennes has acertado totalmente! Definitivamente ya me quedo con él, es perfecto para el papel XD!

**Abuelitnt: **pues sí, miraba pa otro lado jeje. Gracias por el review, wapa.

**Astrea: **que alegría recibir de nuevo un review tuyo! Me acuerdo que en 'Vuelve conmigo' me dejabas muchos. A ver, Michael le ha dicho que Brian no le tocó después de quedarse inconsciente, es por eso que se ha decidido a perdonarlo. Y Sakuragi… pues me parece bien que sufra, la verdad, porque aunque es un personaje que me gusta mucho no le perdono que se meta tanto en el manga con mi zorrito! Espero que te guste la continuación.

**Haruko Sakuragi: **el honor es para mi, Haruko-san! Por supuesto que acepto escribir un fic a medias contigo, aunque la verdad es que no se muy bien como hacerlo XD. Ya te he agregado al msn y espero que coincidamos pronto.

Besos desde Mallorca

Khira


	8. Decisión

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 8. Decisión**

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí – dijo Ayako acercándose a Rukawa, quien para no variar se había escabullido de las clases para echarse una siesta en la terraza de la escuela, aunque esta vez no dormía.

Rukawa se incorporó un poco y miró extrañado a la mánager.

- Porqué me buscabas? – preguntó.

- Me apetecía charlar un rato contigo – respondió la chica de rizos sentándose a su lado.

- Sobre qué?

- Ufff… muchas cosas… para empezar, de ti y Sakuragi.

_Se habrá enterado,_ pensó sorprendido el kitsune.

- Os habéis vuelto a pelear? – le preguntó Ayako señalando el golpe de su mejilla.

- Un poco… - _Menos mal que se refería a eso…_

- Lleváis un tiempo actuando muy extraño… primero os hacéis amigos de repente durante una semana, luego Sakuragi te insulta de nuevo durante un mes, y ahora hace días que no os habláis… que está pasando?

- …

- Puedes confiar en mí.

- Es complicado…

- El amor siempre lo es…

Rukawa dio un respingo. Ayako sí que estaba enterada de algo.

- No me mires así – rió la mánager – Quizás tú sabes ocultar tus sentimientos, pero Sakuragi no precisamente. El primer día que vino a buscarte ese chico extranjero casi le dio un ataque al corazón a causa de los celos…

- Se me declaró hace unos días…

Ayako no se sorprendió. Se esperaba algo así.

- Y bien?

- Le dije que necesitaba pensármelo.

- Y aún no te has decidido…

- No…

- A mi me pasó una cosa parecida…

- Ah sí?

- Sí, hace unos tres meses. Un chico de otra clase me pidió para salir. Me gustaba mucho, pero había otra persona que también ocupaba mi corazón.

- Quién?

- No te lo imaginas? – preguntó Ayako divertida. Definitivamente los hombres nunca se enteraban de nada, y Rukawa el que menos.

- No.

- Ryota.

- Miyagi?

- Sí.

- …

- Ryota se me declaró unas cuantas veces el año pasado… siempre le rechacé porque me daba un poco de miedo su carácter, siempre se estaba metiendo en líos… pero cuando me di cuenta de que si empezaba a salir con ese otro chico le perdería para siempre, tuve que decidirme.

- Y cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó Rukawa interesado.

- En realidad fue muy fácil… sólo tuve que imaginarme como sería mi vida dentro de diez años, y pensar en la persona que querría estuviera a mi lado.

oooooooo

- Qué te ha pasado en la cara? – preguntó Michael nada más abrir la puerta de su casa.

- Una pelea – respondió Rukawa mientras entraba.

- Una pelea? – repitió el chico rubio después de cerrar la puerta – Con quién?

- Con… un compañero de equipo.

- Ese con el que discutes a menudo? Mmm… Sakuragi?

_Maldita la hora en que le hablé del doa'ho…,_ pensó Rukawa.

- Sí…

- Y qué ha sido esta vez?

- …

Rukawa apartó la vista y Michael empezó a ponerse nervioso. El chico más joven llevaba días evitándole, poniendo excusas para no quedar, y ahora que por fin había ido a verle aparecía con un moratón en el pómulo y no le miraba a los ojos.

Y si Michael estaba nervioso, Rukawa estaba histérico. Nunca antes había cortado una relación y tenía miedo de la posible reacción del chico americano.

- Tengo que hablar contigo… - murmuró.

- Uh? De qué?

- …

- Kaede, me estás poniendo nervioso… qué ha pasado?

- Yo… - Rukawa cogió aire y le miró a los ojos de nuevo – quiero terminar.

- Qué…? – exclamó Michael. Su rostro adquirió una expresión muy dura.

- …

- Porqué?

- …

Michael se acercó amenazante y le agarró fuertemente del brazo. Rukawa se asustó un poco, pues nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

- Contesta – ordenó.

Al no obtener respuesta, le zarandeó.

- Contesta!

- Me-me haces daño… - dijo Rukawa en voz baja apartando de nuevo la vista.

- Hay alguien más? – preguntó acercando su rostro al del kitsune.

Silencio.

- CONTESTA! HAY ALGUIEN MÁS?

- Sí!

Michael le soltó de repente. Rukawa se acarició el brazo adolorido aún sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada furiosa de los ojos azul claro.

- Te has acostado con él? – preguntó Michael entre dientes.

Rukawa tardó en contestar. No quería contárselo, pero si había algo que no soportaba eran las mentiras.

- Sí…

Michael le propinó una sonora bofetada que le giró la cara por completo. Entonces sí que Rukawa se asustó: medían lo mismo y sólo era un poco menos fuerte que Michael, pero el sentimiento de culpa le tenía completamente paralizado.

- Gomen… - susurró con la mano en la mejilla lastimada.

- No me vengas con disculpas, niñato de mierda! – gritó Michael levantando su puño.

Pero pareció pensarlo un momento y al final no le golpeó. En lugar de eso le agarró de nuevo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la puerta, la abrió con su mano libre y lo sacó del piso de un empujón.

- No vuelvas a aparecer por aquí – le dijo antes de cerrarla de un portazo.

Rukawa salió del edificio con el corazón en un puño y todavía algo asustado. Michael tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse, pero no a pegarle. Había visto su verdadera cara. Ahora estaba seguro de que había tomado la decisión correcta.

_Ya sólo me queda hablar con Sakuragi…_

Estaba lloviendo, así que empezó a correr hacia la estación. Media hora después estaba de nuevo en su barrio.

A pesar de que se estaba empapando, caminó a paso muy lento hacia el Danny's, un bar donde lo había visto a menudo con sus amigos. Cuando llegó se quedó en la otra acera y le buscó con la mirada entre las mesas del local. No tardó en encontrarle, esa cabeza roja resaltaba demasiado: Sakuragi y su gundam estaban sentados tomando unos helados mientras hablaban y se reían. Sintió un pinchazo de celos al recordar que él nunca había formado parte de una pandilla.

Pero los celos fueron sustituidos rápidamente por la duda.

Y si sólo fue un calentón? Y si Sakuragi en verdad no le quería?

Y si sólo lo había hecho para reírse de él, o para que cortara con Michael porque le había fastidiado verlo tan feliz?

_Aunque en ese caso tendría que darle las gracias…_

Se quedó ahí de pie, bajo la lluvia, contemplando al que sabía era en realidad el amor de su vida.

oooooooo

Sakuragi y su gundam se habían reunido en Danny's para celebrar la nueva pareja formada por Haruko y Yohei.

- Quien lo iba a decir… tú y Haruko… - murmuró Takamiya.

- Nos lo tendrías que haber contado antes – se quejó Noma.

- Pero Hanamichi debía ser el primero en saberlo, y tardé mucho en decidirme a contárselo – se excusó Yohei.

- Cuéntanos como te declaraste – pidió Ookusu.

- Ni hablar.

- Venga, hazte amigo…

- Que no, si quieres declararte a esa chica de tu clase tendrás que currártelo, mi declaración tiene copyright.

Todos se echaron a reír, incluso Sakuragi, que llevaba mucho rato callado.

- La verdad, pensamos que te lo tomarías peor – intervino Noma mirando a su pelirrojo amigo.

- Ya os dije que no me importaba.

- Es que te gusta otra chica?

- …

Sakuragi miró a sus amigos uno por uno. Si en verdad lo eran, no les importaría lo que estaba a punto de confesarles.

- No es una chica.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, excepto Yohei, claro. El pelirrojo iba a continuar explicándose pero un codazo de su mejor amigo le interrumpió.

- Mira – dijo Yohei señalando el exterior del local con la mirada.

Sakuragi miró a través del cristal y vio la figura de Rukawa al otro lado de la calle. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo del bar mientras las bocas de sus amigos se abrían aún más.

- Se puede saber que haces aquí parado? – preguntó el pelirrojo nada más llegar a su lado – Estás completamente empapado! Te vas a resfriar si no…

- Te quiero – interrumpió Rukawa ignorando completamente la regañina – Te quiero, siempre te he querido, es sólo que... se me había olvidado.

Sakuragi le miró atónito unos segundos, después sonrió ampliamente y finalmente dijo:

- Entonces me encargaré personalmente de que no se te vuelva a olvidar.

Y agarrándole por la cintura con una mano lo atrajo hacia él y con la otra le sujetó de la nuca mientras sus labios se unían en un apasionado beso pasado por agua. Segundos después el beso era interrumpido por los silbidos procedentes del otro lado de la calle.

- Los voy a matar… - masculló Sakuragi escondiendo su rostro ruborizado en el hombro de su zorro – Los voy a matar uno por uno…

- Si no lo haces tú lo haré yo – murmuró Rukawa abrazando aún más fuerte al pelirrojo haciéndose el enfadado, aunque en realidad se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Lamentablemente ninguno de los dos chicos se dio cuenta de la presencia de un deportivo blanco aparcado a unos veinte metros de ellos, porque de haberlo hecho habrían sido mucho más prudentes.

* * *

**N/A: **Yuhuss ya puedo escribir! Holas! Tengo que confesar que en principio este era el último capítulo del fic, pero se me ocurrió una idea, malvada por supuesto, para alargar un poquito más, y le añadí las últimas dos líneas…

**Kaehana9: **este capítulo ha despejado tus dos dudas, aunque la verdadera reacción de Michael está aún por ver. No, no me gusta hacerte sufrir! Prefiero que disfrutes con mis historias, aunque eso te convierte en alguien casi tan sádico como yo jejeje; y al único que me gusta hacer sufrir es a Rukawa XD.

**Shadir: **pero gracias a la confusión que provocó en Rukawa este se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan enamorado de Mikie como creía jejeje. Muchas gracias por el review!

**Abuelitnt: **en principio porque Rukawa enterró sus sentimientos por Sakuragi en espera que este los redescubriera, pero en un review me han hecho ver que también se puede considerar al revés, que son los sentimientos de Hana los que estaban escondidos… así que… tómese como quiera XD, es que al menos a mí me es muy difícil ponerle título a una historia, y a los capítulos peor, no sé si te habrás fijado en que esta es mi única historia de momento en que he titulado los capítulos, y todo porque tenía muchas ganas de ponerle a uno "El zorro… enamorado?" porque me hacía mucha gracia… en fin… yo y mis caprichos XDD

**Pau-chan: **ya me lo imaginaba, no sé que le pasa a esta web que no se pueden escribir links o mails, es como si los detectara y los alterara. Lo mejor es que me dejes tu mail en un review o busques el mío también en algún review, y te paso el link o directamente la foto.

**Lensaiak: **me he reído mucho con lo de hacerse la picha un lío jeje porque creo que en este caso esa frase le va a Rukawa que ni pintada XD. Por cierto, que tal por Italia? Que envidia… Yo sólo he estado en Roma pero me encantó y me gustaría volver y visitar también Florencia… esa ciudad debe ser preciosa, como los italianos… ejem… digo como el italiano, es un idioma que me encanta y me gustaría aprenderlo, aprovechando que es aún más similar al catalán que al castellano.

**Sumomo89: **ola! Muchas gracias por leerme, me alegro mucho de que la historia te agrade. Si Michael no te acaba de gustar creo que a partir del próximo capítulo lo vas a odiar, weno, quizás ya a partir de este. Pero lo principal es que efectivamente ya lo ha dejado plantado.

**Bubley: **que bien que te ha gustado el lemon, aunque yo la verdad creo que sigo sin pillarle el truquillo… incluso he leído varios relatos gays colgados en internet para inspirarme pero que va, no es lo mismo, los hombres describiendo sus relaciones entre ellos quizás serán más realistas, pero son unos brutos... Paul Walker o Hana, mmm, tienes razón, eso es una tortura y no la de Shakira jejeje.

**Tincgana: **ya ves, me ha salido un Rukawa infiel XD. En cuanto a lo del preservativo lo que me pasó es que al principio se me olvidó y no lo usaban, pero luego caí en la cuenta, y ni mi Kaede ni mi Hana serían tan estúpidos e irresponsables de hacerlo sin protección sabiendo que aún no es seguro que el primero esté sano, así que lo incluí como pude y a partir de ahí en este capítulo he metido la pata dos veces…

**Aliss.chan: **a mí la verdad me gusta hacer sufrir a los dos, a Rukawa físicamente y a Sakuragi emocionalmente… digamos que al contrario que en el manga, donde Sakuragi lo pasa mal físicamente con su espalda y en mi imaginación (o quizás no, nunca se sabe que pasaba por la mente de Takehiko Inoue) Rukawa sufre por el desprecio de su amor…

**Astrea: **es que Rukawa ES perfecto (bueno, en cuanto a su personalidad cubito de hielo deja un poco que desear). Me tuviste toda la semana en ascuas hasta que por fin llegó a la tienda Norma de Palma de Mca el tomo 28… aunque en realidad ya había llegado pero se había agotado, que desastre, yo al no verlo en las estanterías pensé que aún no lo tenían y lo que pasaba era eso, que ya se había agotado… pero es que pasé de preguntarlo, porque cada mes es lo mismo: cada vez que paso por la tienda: "Aún no ha llegado el nuevo tomo de Slam Dunk?", los dependientes ya me tienen calada XD. Pero hoy he ido a otra tienda, Gotham, y ahí aún lo tenían así que ya tengo en mi poder el tomo y por supuesto leído desde que puse los pies en mi casa ese día jeje. Y la última viñeta, pues a mí me ha encantado, Rukawa ahí todo chulo jejeje. A ver si en el 29 tiene más protagonismo.

**Miguel: **Tienes toda la razón, hay un límite y la verdad no me gustaría cruzarlo, porque una cosa es el dramatismo y otra el mal gusto. Pero ten en cuenta que esto son sólo historias, y que hay muchos libros por ahí donde se tratan temas peores que este y más sádicos, pero claro, son escritores profesionales y saben lo que se hacen. Y ahora mismo no te puedo decir más porque sería cargarme el final del fic XD. Muchas gracias por los halagos, la verdad creo que sí se me dan bien los diálogos pero tengo mucho por mejorar en todo lo demás. Una preguntita: eres un chico? Ya veo que has firmado como Miguel pero una no se puede fiar del nick (y me sé de una que se llamaba Jorgina y le decían Jorge). Si es así, sería el primer chico que conozco interesado en el yaoi (ojalá hubiera más).

Besos y hasta el próximo

Khira


	9. La venganza de Michael

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 9. La venganza de Michael**

- Para…

- Mmmm… porqué…?

- Si me haces un chupetón te voy a matar.

- Mmmm.

- Va en serio. Si queremos que nadie del equipo ni nuestros padres se enteren de lo nuestro no podemos ir por ahí dejándonos marcas, doa'ho… Auch!

- Eso por llamarme doa'ho.

Rukawa se acarició la oreja donde le había mordido Sakuragi mientras este continuaba besándole el cuello.

- Por cierto, a que hora llegan tus padres hoy? – preguntó de pronto Sakuragi incorporándose un poco.

En lugar de responder, Rukawa se limitó a sonreír carnívoro.

- Por qué sonríes así?

- Los sábados mis padres duermen fuera – respondió finalmente – Se quedan en casa de mi abuela.

- Entiendo… - murmuró Sakuragi también sonriente empezando a quitarle la camiseta – Estamos solos…

- Así es…

- Ya era hora… Desde que empezamos a salir no hemos estado a solas más de diez minutos…

- Si sólo hace cuatro días que salimos juntos! – exclamó el chico de ojos azules divertido.

La camiseta de Rukawa cayó junto a la cama seguida de sus pantalones y sus bóxers, y lo mismo pasó con la ropa de Sakuragi. Una vez estuvieron completamente desnudos el pelirrojo comenzó a besar a su koi en el abdomen y lentamente fue bajando hasta su sexo. Se lo introdujo en la boca y empezó a estimularlo mientras dos de sus dedos se introducían suavemente en la entrada de Rukawa, quien gimió y se incorporó en la cama.

- Por qué me preparas? – preguntó algo resquemado.

- Uh… pues para que no te duela tanto como la otra vez… - contestó el pelirrojo interrumpiendo su labor y extrañado por la pregunta.

- Y por qué tienes que ser tú otra vez el que me tome a mí?

- Yo… pensé que te gustaba así…

- Como quieres que me guste ser siempre el pasivo? Me ves cara de uke o qué?

Rukawa empezaba a hablar en un tono muy borde que no le gustó nada a Sakuragi.

- No hace falta que te pongas así, eh? Bastaba con decírmelo.

- Ni siquiera has preguntado!

- Bueno, ya vale! Pues que quieres hacer?

- A ti que te parece?

Sakuragi se dio cuenta de a que se refería Rukawa y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

- Es que yo…

- Que pasa?

- No estoy preparado…

- Qué! – exclamó Rukawa - Como que no estás preparado? Te crees que yo estaba preparado cuando lo hicimos de manera tan dura en los vestuarios? Me hiciste mucho daño!

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso! – casi gritó Sakuragi.

- Es cierto, lo siento… – dijo Rukawa en un tono más tranquilo acercándose a su novio – No tienes de que preocuparte… te prepararé muy bien, ya lo verás… - añadió besándole el cuello.

- Claro… porque ya tienes práctica, no?

El chico de ojos azules se separó de inmediato.

- Que quieres decir? – preguntó con voz fría de nuevo.

- Supongo que el yanqui te enseñó, no? Y yo que creía que siempre te follaba él a ti… o sólo te dejabas cuando ibas bebido?

- VETE A LA MIERDA! – estalló empujando a Sakuragi y tirándolo fuera de la cama.

Rukawa saltó de la cama furioso, dispuesto a partirle la cara. Pero Sakuragi se levantó rápido y le dio tal puñetazo en la nariz que lo mandó al suelo, donde se quedó inmóvil. Mientras Rukawa se contenía la sangre de su nariz con una mano el pelirrojo empezó a vestirse en silencio. Al terminar echó un último vistazo al chico moreno, que seguía en el suelo sentado sin decir nada, y salió de la habitación.

Rukawa se levantó cuando escuchó la puerta de la calle cerrarse de un portazo y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara.

_No entiendo que acaba de pasar, _pensó mirando su imagen en el espejo.

Estaba terminando de ponerse el pijama cuando sonó el timbre. Pensó que sería Sakuragi que se había arrepentido y bajó veloz las escaleras en dirección a la puerta. Tan seguro estaba de que sería su doa'ho que la abrió de golpe sin pararse a mirar por la mirilla. Pero no lo era.

- Hola Kaede – saludó Michael entrando y empujando a un sorprendido Rukawa hacia el interior de la casa.

- Pero que… - se interrumpió al ver entrar también a Brian, que al parecer se había escondido a un lado de la puerta – Que coño haces tú aquí!

Por toda respuesta Brian cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

- Que tal todo Kaede? – preguntó Michael cogiendo a Rukawa del brazo y llevándolo al salón, que estaba junto a la entrada - Parece que te has peleado otra vez… con tu novio, quizás?

- No te importa – exclamó Rukawa soltándose – Qué queréis?

- Sólo hemos venido a charlar un rato – dijo Brian colocándose junto a su compatriota.

- Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo. Lárgate ahora mismo de mi casa.

- Tienes razón, en realidad no hemos venido a eso.

Michael y Brian se acercaron aún más a Rukawa, quien no se movió del sitio. Sin embargo se sentía muy intranquilo. Estaba acostumbrado a pelear en desventaja, pero contra niñatos de su edad o un par de años mayores como mucho, y además los dos chicos americanos eran ambos bastante fuertes.

_Podré con ellos, _se preguntó algo nervioso.

- Hemos venido a divertirnos – explicó Michael – Como la última vez que estuvimos los tres juntos, recuerdas?

- Nos lo pasamos muy bien, no crees? – añadió Brian.

- Imbéciles – masculló Rukawa mirándoles con puro odio.

- Aunque Michael disfrutó más que yo… que tuve que conformarme con follarme a un borracho inconsciente…

El puñetazo de Rukawa fue automático. Brian se tambaleó hacia atrás y Michael se abalanzó sobre el chico más joven.

- ME MENTISTE! – gritó Rukawa intentando zafarse del agarre de su ex-novio.

En seguida Brian se sumó al forcejeo y entre él y Michael consiguieron tumbar a Rukawa en el suelo. El chico más joven se defendía con todas sus fuerzas hasta que Brian se sentó en su estómago y le dejó aturdido después de tres puñetazos en la cara, uno de los cuales le partió un labio. Michael aprovechó el momento de semi-inconsciencia de Rukawa para quitarle los pantalones del pijama y bajarle los bóxers.

Rukawa reaccionó al sentir una mano fría sobre su piel desnuda y de un cabezazo al más puro estilo tensai se quitó a Brian de encima. Se levantó y golpeó a Michael en el estómago; iba a golpearle otra vez cuando Brian lo derribó por detrás haciéndole caer al suelo de nuevo, esta vez de boca, y una lluvia de patadas le dejó sin aliento y con un dolor muy fuerte en el costado izquierdo que le impedía moverse.

- Y ahora basta de tonterías – dijo Michael sentándose en su espalda y agarrándole del pelo – Escúchame bien: si te resistes, gritas, o le cuentas esto a alguien, tu novio pelirrojo lo pasará peor que tú.

Rukawa se quedó helado al oírle. Como era posible que Michael conociera el aspecto de Sakuragi? Les habían espiado? O es que le habían visto salir de la casa?

- Michael… - murmuró desesperado – Michael, porqué me haces esto? Tanto me odias?

- No es odio, Kaede. Ya te lo he dicho, sólo queremos divertirnos. Cuando me insinuabas que los sábados no había nadie en tu casa era para que viniera, no?

El sonido de un cinturón desabrochándose hizo estremecer a Rukawa de puro terror.

- Michael por favor no le dejes… no se lo permitas… Tú no eres así…

- Ya cállate – interrumpió Brian ya desnudo de cintura para abajo – Pónselo en la boca – le dijo a Michael alargándole un pañuelo mientras él sostenía una cuerda muy fina que había sacado de sus bolsillos.

- No creo que haga falta, ya sabe lo que pasará si grita. Basta que le atemos las muñecas.

- Pero puede que grite de dolor, sobretodo cuando tú también le penetres.

Aunque las últimas frases las habían dicho en inglés, Rukawa las entendió perfectamente. El pánico se apoderó completamente de él y, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y olvidando el dolor de su costado e incluso las posibles represalias contra Sakuragi, intentó levantarse. En seguida Michael hizo más fuerza para aprisionarle contra el suelo a la vez que le rodeaba el cuello con un brazo, asfixiándole. Estaba a punto de perder el sentido por la falta de aire cuando notó que le soltaban y le ponían el pañuelo en la boca, que rápidamente se tiñó de rojo con la sangre que emanaba de sus labios. Segundos después sus muñecas eran atadas en la espalda.

A partir de ahí, no sintió más que dolor.

oooooooo

Sakuragi se paseaba de un lado al otro del gimnasio muy nervioso, pensando en como demonios lo haría para disculparse con Rukawa. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche recordando las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

_No entiendo como fui capaz de decirle eso… Espero que me perdone…_

- Hanamichi, acércate – le gritó Ryota – Vamos a empezar.

- Esto de entrenar los domingos por la tarde es un rollo – murmuró Ishi en voz baja mientras disimulaba un bostezo.

- Ni siquiera va a venir el entrenador Anzai? – preguntó Shiozaki.

- Pero porque su mujer está enferma – explicó el capitán.

- Y Rukawa? – preguntó Yasuda.

_Eso me pregunto yo también…_

- No lo sé, pero habría que averiguarlo – dijo Ryota - Sólo faltan unos días para los try-outs de invierno, y como esté enfermo no sé como lo haremos.

- Quieres que llame a su casa? – se ofreció Ayako.

- Sí, mejor.

- Me dejas tu teléfono móvil? Es que yo no tengo saldo – dijo la chica de rizos con un guiño divertido.

- Vaya morro – dijo el chico del pendiente con una gota en la cabeza – Está en mi bolsa de deporte.

- Quieres que le llame yo? – se ofreció Haruko.

- No importa, Haruko. Ya lo hago yo.

Ayako entró en los vestuarios después de asegurarse que no había dentro ningún hombre. Sakuragi por su parte empezó a sentirse extraño. No creía que la discusión o mejor dicho la pelea de la noche anterior fuera el motivo por el que Rukawa llegase tarde o no viniera al entrenamiento. Desde que conocía al kitsune este sólo se había saltado la práctica una vez, y fue cuando…

_Qué pasa ahora, Kaede, _pensó alarmado.

Todos los miembros del equipo empezaron a calentar haciendo estiramientos por orden del capitán, pero Sakuragi se quedó quieto esperando que Ayako saliera de los vestuarios. Cuando lo hizo tenía el rostro tan desencajado que el pelirrojo vio cumplido su temor de que algo grave había sucedido.

- H-has hablado con él? – preguntó con mucho esfuerzo.

- Qué ocurre, Ayako? – preguntó Ryota.

- He hablado con su padre… - balbuceó la mánager – Ayer por la noche alguien entró en su casa y le dio una paliza a Rukawa… Está en el hospital.

* * *

**N/A: **ejem… no me matéis… 

**Elena: **jeje otro refrán… ese no se usa en España pero creo que lo entendí XD

**Kaehana9: **ola! Siento haber tardado un pokillo más de lo habitual… eso y mandar a Ru de nuevo al hospital, claro…

**Aliss.chan: **Michael es, en pocas palabras, un hijo de xxxx. Si no fuera porque es gay sería el típico maltratador de novias, celoso y posesivo.

**Bubley: **pues sí, en teoría iba a ser 'light', pero entonces se me ocurrió la idea malvada, y además así podía aclarar si Brian violó o no a Kaede en la fiesta.

**Abuelitnt: **de todo! jejeje. No, sólo a Rukawa, como siempre. Pobre niño… y sí, parece mentira, tanta imaginación para escribir angst y luego no sé que título poner…

**Miguel: **1) Completamente de acuerdo. Y el manga no tanto, pero la serie animada sí que tiene guiños yaoi, el primero lo vi en el capítulo del lunes (en España están reponiendo ahora la serie por un canal autonómico en catalán), cuando Sakuragi se pone colorado recordando a Rukawa practicar tiros 'vulgares' y dice: 'Rukawa, sal de mis pensamientos!' jejeje

2) Yo tampoco se lo deseo a nadie, la verdad. Es un tema delicado y un infierno para quien lo está pasando.

3) Como he escrito por arriba Michael sería el típico maltratador. Quiere a Kaede, a su manera, y si no le había pegado antes es porque solo llevaban poco más de un mes y porque no es tonto y sabe que Rukawa le podría vencer en una pelea. Por eso el muy cobarde se ha traído a Brian para que le ayude en su 'venganza' por haberlo plantado.

4) Desarrollar la reacción de la gundam en este fic no lo había pensado la verdad, sólo me preocupé de dejar claro que a pesar de la sorpresa aprobaban la elección de su amigo, y por eso les silbaron en la calle. En el próximo capítulo van a salir, y en el epílogo… pues no sé, se admiten ideas.

Muchíiisimas gracias por el review!

**Lensaiak: **me puedes escribir en el idioma que quieras, yo hablo ambos pero me expreso mejor en castellano, y además así la gente que lee las contestaciones a los reviews se entera XD Clavado a Sendoh? Aarg y por qué no le hiciste una foto? Eso es digno de ver! Me alegro de que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Besitos!

**Inuyashaluchi: **se discutieron un pokillo, pero weno, seguro que se arreglan… muchos besos y gracias por el review!

**Astrea: **jajaja me has matado con tu diálogo XDD Sabes, no estaría mal sustituir todos los diálogos del manga por los nuestros, quedaría un súper manga yaoi que no veas jajaja Lamento haber incluido más violaciones, pero esta era la idea malvada… Aún así espero que te guste el cap y lo que queda. Besos!

Hasta el próximo

Khira

PD: me ofrezco como beta (me enteré hace poco que se llamaba así), es decir, para corregir fics. Mi ortografía no es 100 por 100correcta pero yo diría que sí en un 95, aunque soy de ciencias XD. Interesadas díganmelo por mail o por review y nos pondremos en contacto.


	10. La venganza de Sakuragi

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 10. La venganza de Sakuragi**

Sakuragi contemplaba lleno de rabia y de impotencia el rostro destrozado de Rukawa. También tenía moratones en el cuello y en los brazos, y seguramente tendría muchos más en el resto del cuerpo, pero no tuvo el valor de apartar la sábana para verlos. El chico moreno parecía dormir tranquilamente, aunque en realidad estaba sedado. El médico que le atendía lo había decidido así para que no sintiera el dolor de sus costillas rotas. Sakuragi alargó su mano para acariciar la de su novio, que tenía marcas en las muñecas, pero no se atrevió. La madre del kitsune estaba afuera de la habitación hablando con Ayako y el entrenador Anzai, y podría entrar en cualquier momento. En lugar de eso apretó fuertemente el puño hasta clavarse las uñas.

_Lo van a pagar, _pensó mientras le hervía la sangre, _lo van a pagar muy caro…_

Nadie excepto Sakuragi sabía quien podría haberle hecho semejante daño a Rukawa. El pelirrojo no lo sabía tampoco del cierto, pero estaba seguro de que una persona sola no habría podido con su zorro. Así que si Michael, tal como sospechaba, era uno de los culpables, el otro seguramente sería el mismo que ya había abusado una vez de él junto con el yanqui rubio.

Porque lo peor de todo era que, aunque los padres de Rukawa sólo hubieran hablado de una paliza, Sakuragi sospechaba que el ataque había ido más allá. Pero entendía la discreción de la pareja, ya que si su hijo había sido violado lo que menos le ayudaría a superarlo es que todo el mundo se enterara de ello.

Era culpa suya. Si no se hubieran peleado Rukawa no se habría quedado solo en la casa…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró la madre de Rukawa. Era una mujer joven, de pelo castaño y muy largo, algo rizado, y ojos azul oscuro, enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Ayako y el señor Anzai han ido a por un café – dijo antes de sentarse junto a su hijo.

Sakuragi se quedó callado mirando como la señora Rukawa cogía con cuidado la mano inerte del chico que yacía en la cama, tal y como había estado a punto de hacer él unos minutos antes.

- No entiendo quien ha podido hacerle esto… – sollozó la mujer de pronto – Muchas veces había llegado a casa con algunos golpes, pero nos decía que eran simples peleas con chicos de la escuela… Pero esto… esto no ha sido una simple pelea… Le atacaron… le atacaron en nuestra propia casa…

Los padres de Rukawa habían llegado a su casa por la mañana, y nada más entrar encontraron a su hijo casi desmayado en el suelo del salón, según les habían contado al venir al hospital a ver al kitsune. Sakuragi se estremecía con sólo imaginar la escena.

- Su hijo es fuerte. No se va a hundir por esto. En unos días le tendrá de nuevo en casa rezongando y durmiendo, ya lo verá.

- Gracias… - murmuró la señora Rukawa con una leve sonrisa, pero sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil de superar después de escuchar las palabras del médico sobre lo que le habían hecho a Kaede – Se ve que le conoces bien…

- … - Sakuragi se sonrojó un poco y decidió cambiar de tema – Cuando le van a quitar la sedación?

- Dentro de un par de horas… La policía nos ha pedido que les avisemos y vendrán a hablar con él en seguida.

- Llamaron ustedes a la policía?

- No, fue el hospital.

_Yo encontraré antes a ese maldito yanqui, _pensó el pelirrojo.

- Tengo que ir a llamar por teléfono, señora Rukawa. Pero volveré enseguida.

- De acuerdo, Sakuragi-kun. Me alegra que mi hijo tenga amigos que se preocupan tanto por él.

Sakuragi salió del hospital y entró en una cabina de teléfono. Descolgó y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

- Moshi moshi? Yohei Mito al habla.

- Yohei, tienes que ayudarme.

- Hanamichi! Como está Rukawa?

- Lleno de moratones y con dos costillas rotas… Ese hijo de puta de su ex le ha dado una buena paliza…

- Como sabes que ha sido su ex? Te lo ha dicho él?

- No, le tienen sedado. Pero yo sé que ha sido el yanqui.

- Hana, no te precipites. Espera que Rukawa despierte y te cuente quien le ha hecho esto.

- No puedo esperar, Yohei… - la voz de Sakuragi temblaba de pura rabia y su amigo lo notó – Tengo que encontrarlo y partirle la cara. Y tú tienes que ayudarme. No lo ha hecho solo.

- Tranquilízate, por favor. Claro que te voy a ayudar; le enseñaremos a ese tipo a no meterse con quien no debe. Pero antes debemos asegurarnos de que ha sido él.

- Tienes razón… pero no puedo quedarme en el hospital sentado sin hacer nada…

- Voy para allá, vale? Y también avisaré a Takamiya y los demás para que se preparen para una venganza en toda regla.

- Está bien… Diles que esperen en el hall del hospital.

- Ok. Nos vemos dentro de un rato.

- Hasta luego, Yohei.

Cuando Sakuragi volvió a la habitación se encontró afuera a Ayako, quien le dijo que el padre de Rukawa había llegado hacía un minuto y estaba dentro junto con su mujer y el entrenador Anzai, así que decidió esperar junto con la mánager. El médico había prohibido que hubiera demasiada gente en la habitación.

Ayako podía imaginarse el estado mezcla de ira y tristeza que estaría experimentando Sakuragi. Sabía de la decisión de Rukawa por él mismo, pero aunque hubiera elegido al chico americano estaba segura de que el pelirrojo estaría igual. El entrenador Anzai salió al cabo de un rato y se despidió de ellos; no podía quedarse más tiempo porque tenía que cuidar de su mujer. El gordito parecía muy afectado con lo sucedido; no era de extrañar pues todos sabían el gran aprecio que le tenía a su jugador estrella. Media hora más tarde vino Ryota.

Las uñas de Sakuragi disminuían peligrosamente. No pudo evitar recordar cuando reñía a Rukawa por el mismo motivo. Finalmente pasaron el par de horas y llegó el médico que atendía al kitsune acompañado de una enfermera.

Sakuragi, Ryota y Ayako esperaron levantados a que alguien saliera de la habitación para contarles como estaba Rukawa. Lo que no se esperaban era que saldrían tanto los padres de Rukawa como el médico y la enfermera.

- Como está? – preguntó Ayako sin poder contenerse – Le han despertado?

- Sí – contestó el padre de Rukawa con voz neutra, igualita que la de su hijo.

- Ha dicho quien ha sido? – preguntó Ryota adelantándose a Sakuragi.

- No. Dice que no se acuerda de nada.

_Que no se acuerda,_ serepitió mentalmente el pelirrojo empezando a desesperarse. Entonces notó que los cuatro adultos que tenía enfrente le estaban mirando a él.

- Ha preguntado por ti, Sakuragi-kun – dijo la señora Rukawa – Y quiere hablar contigo a solas.

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Sakuragi entró rápidamente en la habitación y se topó con los ojos azules de su amor, que aunque hinchados y amoratados eran igual de hermosos.

- Hola zorro… - susurró Sakuragi antes de sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama y depositar un suave beso en su frente.

- Hola doa'ho… - murmuró Rukawa con voz apenas audible.

- Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó aún a sabiendas de lo estúpido de la pregunta.

- Me duele todo…

Sakuragi le acarició con cuidado el cabello mientras intentaba controlar su rabia. Se negaba a creer que Rukawa no podía recordar la cara de sus agresores.

- Dime quien ha sido. Dime quien te ha hecho esto.

- No… no me acuerdo…

- Fue Michael?

La mirada de Rukawa se turbó un poco y eso no le pasó inadvertido al tensai. Pero su voz sonó ofendida cuando contestó.

- No… Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así…

- Ya lo hizo una vez, no?

- No sé de que me hablas…

- Es que tampoco recuerdas que él y un amigo suyo te violaron estando ebrio?

- Pero no me golpearon…

- Porque no les hizo falta… pero ayer sí porque te resististe, verdad?

Rukawa bajó la vista, incapaz de mirar a Sakuragi a los ojos. Lo sabía, su doa'ho sabía que le habían forzado de nuevo, y esta vez de manera brutal… Empezó a llorar de vergüenza.

- No llores, Kaede, por favor… - suplicó Sakuragi con el corazón roto – Dime donde puedo encontrarlos y te aseguro que pagaran por esto…

- NO! – gritó Rukawa sorprendiéndole – No fueron ellos...

- Pero que dices?

- Por favor no hagas nada… - imploró - Por favor, Hana…

Sakuragi estaba atónito con la reacción de su zorro. Un pensamiento cruzó fugaz por su mente… Rukawa había querido verle enseguida… había sido para asegurarse de que él estaba bien?

- Te amenazaron?

- Q-qué?

- Te amenazaron con hacerme daño a mí si me lo contabas?

Rukawa no contestó: en lugar de eso empezó a llorar más fuerte, lo cual fue suficiente para Sakuragi. Se levantó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- NO! – gritó Rukawa de nuevo tratando de incorporarse – NO TE VAYAS!

Pero su súplica fue en vano. Sakuragi salió de la habitación e ignoró a las personas que esperaban fuera. Los padres de Rukawa entraron en seguida al oír los gritos de su hijo, quien no quiso decir nada sobre lo que había discutido con su compañero de equipo.

En menos de un minuto Sakuragi llegaba al hall del hospital, donde le esperaba su gundam al completo. Un gesto del pelirrojo les bastó para saber que esa noche habría sangre.

- Cómo encontraremos al yanqui? – preguntó Yohei cuando salieron del edificio.

- Su dirección estará en el móvil de Kaede.

- Y el móvil de Rukawa está en…?

- En su casa.

- Tienes las llaves?

- No.

- Entonces como entraremos?

- Romperemos una ventana si hace falta – dijo Sakuragi mirando a su amigo en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Sin nada más que opinar se subieron todos en la moto de Yohei para dirigirse a casa de Rukawa. Afortunadamente no hizo falta romper ninguna ventana, pues había una abierta en el piso de arriba. Seguramente con el disgusto los padres de Rukawa se olvidaron de dejar todo cerrado, pensaron todos. Entre Ookusu y Sakuragi consiguieron que el primero se colara por ella y cinco minutos más tarde y después de rebuscar por toda la casa tenían en su poder el móvil del kitsune. A Sakuragi le molestó un poco que su novio todavía guardara en él el teléfono y la dirección de Michael, pero en el fondo le alegró porque gracias a eso podría encontrarle.

La suerte les siguió acompañando cuando al entrar en el piso de un sorprendido americano encontraron en la sala de estar otro chico de apariencia extranjera con la cara golpeada. Para que la pelea fuera justa Takamiya, Noma y Ookusu se encargaron de vigilar que nadie se acercara a la puerta del piso, mientras que Sakuragi y Yohei se encargaron de Michael y Brian hasta que estos fueron sólo unas sombras en el suelo.

* * *

**N/A: **olaa! Aquí les traje el penúltimo capítulo de la historia. Espero haber cumplido bien con las peticiones de que esos dos se llevaran su merecido.

Hoy no contestaré a los reviews porque quiero aclarar antes el rumor de que están penalizando por ello, pero por favor no dejen de dejármelos!

Besos desde Mallorca

Khira


	11. Tú y yo

**Un tesoro enterrado**

**Capítulo 11. Tú y yo**

Tanto para las familias de Sakuragi y Rukawa como para sus compañeros en Shohoku fue un shock enterarse de la relación que mantenían los dos chicos. Pero esa fue la única manera de explicar porqué una vecina había visto salir a un chico alto y con el pelo teñido de rojo de la casa de la familia Rukawa la misma noche de la agresión, sobretodo después de que el ADN de Sakuragi coincidiera con el de la piel que tenía el kitsune bajo las uñas, pues al enterarse la policía de que los dos jugadores habían protagonizado muchas peleas a lo largo de casi dos años el pelirrojo se convirtió ni más ni menos que en el primer y único sospechoso.

- Teme kitsune… tanto insistir en que no te hiciera chupetones y tú mientras me arañabas…

- Ya déjalo, doa'ho… al final todo ha salido bien…

- Claro, como no fuiste tú quien tuvo que soportar un interrogatorio de casi una hora!

- No exageres, anda! Que largaste que estábamos liados desde el principio, apenas tuvieron que hablar contigo diez minutos…

- …

- Y mira que decir que te habías peleado con Yohei…

- …

Sakuragi no podía replicar ante la mirada divertida que le estaba dedicando Rukawa. Le hacía muy feliz verle sonreír de esa manera después de todo lo que había pasado. Se acercó un poco más a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, ambos estaban tumbados tranquilamente en la cama de Rukawa de su dormitorio sin preocuparse de que sus padres estaban abajo: ahora que sus familias lo sabían todo no necesitaban esconderse. Bueno, no todo…

- Me extraña que tus padres se hayan creído que no te acuerdes de quien te atacó…

- Creo que en el fondo prefieren no saberlo.

- Sigo pensando que deberías haberlos denunciado.

- Sí claro, después de que tú y Yohei casi los matarais, no? Entonces la policía habría tenido más trabajo con vosotros.

- Lo sé… pero no lo pude evitar… habían hecho daño a la persona más importante para mí…

Rukawa alargó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su koi, y a continuación le besó en los labios con dulzura.

- Ejem…

Ambos chicos se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados al escuchar la voz del señor Rukawa, pues aunque su relación había sido aceptada era la primera vez que les sorprendían besándose. Sakuragi se incorporó y se quedó sentado en un lado de la cama.

- Q-que pasa, papá? – preguntó Rukawa rojo como la grana.

- No pasa nada, sólo quería avisarte de que tu madre y yo vamos a salir.

- Ah… ok. Dónde vais?

- A casa de la abuela. Volveremos en un par de horas.

- Vale.

- Sakuragi, vigila que mi hijo no se mueva de aquí, entendido?

- Sí, señor Rukawa – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo.

- Pero… - intentó quejarse el chico de ojos azules.

- No hay pero que valga. El médico dijo una semana de reposo, y sólo hace tres días que te dieron el alta.

- Está bien…

Sakuragi esperó a oír el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse para tumbarse de nuevo al lado de su kitsune, quien le atrajo suavemente hacia él.

- Estamos solos… - susurró con voz felina en su oído.

- Kitsune hentai… no sabes lo que significa la palabra reposo?

- Sí que lo sé… - suspiró Rukawa, de pronto su semblante se volvió triste - Sólo quiero jugar un rato, doa'ho… Aunque no tuviera que reposar igualmente no podremos estar realmente juntos por algún tiempo…

De nuevo la rabia se apoderó durante unos segundos del chico más alto, pues sabía a qué se refería Rukawa ya que él mismo se lo había contado: la brutal violación le causó un desgarro que tardaría bastante en curarse.

"Cálmate, Hanamichi", se dijo a sí mismo, "Esos dos ya se llevaron su merecido".

- - - Flashback - - -

Yohei ya había terminado con Brian y estaba de pie vigilando por si se levantaba, pero parecía haber quedado inconsciente después del último puñetazo. Sakuragi estaba sentado sobre el estómago de Michael, ya muy aturdido, y le golpeaba la cara una y otra vez.

- SI VUELVES A ACERCARTE A ÉL, TE MATARÉ, ME OYES!

- Ya basta Hanamichi! – gritaron Noma y Ookusu cogiéndole de los hombros para levantarlo.

Michael al sentirse libre se encogió en el suelo en una postura ideal para que Sakuragi le diera una tremenda patada en el estómago, a pesar de estar sujeto por sus dos amigos.

- BASTA HANAMICHI!

Takamiya se sumó al intento de calmar al pelirrojo, mientras el chico americano comenzaba a vomitar sangre en el suelo.

- ME OÍSTE, PUTO YANQUI DE MIERDA! TE MATARÉ! CONTESTA!

Michael cerró los hinchados ojos azules y asintió.

Esa noche Sakuragi se quedó a dormir en casa de Yohei, pues no podía permitir que su madre le viera en aquel estado. Por suerte los padres de su amigo estaban de viaje, de lo contrario también se habrían asustado. A pesar de haberles ganado, los dos yanquis habían presentado batalla.

- - - Fin del flashback - - -

"No, no volverán a por más".

"Y ahora es el momento de vencer tus miedos".

- Pero eso sería así si tú tuvieras que ser el uke… - dijo titubeante.

- Pero… - empezó Rukawa antes de comprender a donde quería llegar el pelirrojo – Hana, lamento mucho haberte insistido la otra vez, no tenía derecho a presionarte…

- Es que yo…

- No necesitas excusarte – le interrumpió - Mira, yo me di cuenta de que era gay a los 12 años… sí, no me mires así… por eso tuve mucho tiempo para hacerme a la idea. Pero tú no eres como yo… por eso entiendo que necesites más tiempo para…

- No necesito más tiempo – interrumpió esta vez Sakuragi – Y te lo demostraré ahora mismo si me prometes que no te moverás lo más mínimo y me lo dejarás todo a mí.

Rukawa le miró con cara de no entender hasta que Sakuragi se levantó y sacó de su mochila un tubo de lubricante y una caja de preservativos. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama bastante ruborizado y lo dejó todo en la mesilla.

- Hana, de verdad que puedo esperar… - dijo Rukawa incorporándose un poco.

- No te muevas – ordenó Sakuragi sentándose encima de sus muslos a la vez que se quitaba la camiseta.

En menos de un minuto el pelirrojo se había desnudado y hecho lo propio con el kitsune, este último sólo de cintura para abajo. La excitación era ya evidente en ambos. Sakuragi cogió el miembro de Rukawa con una mano y empezó a masturbarle muy suavemente, mientras que con la otra mano se apoyó en un lado de la cama y se inclinó para besar los pálidos labios de su koi, quien le devolvió el beso entre gemidos. Unos minutos después el pelirrojo interrumpió su labor y cogió de nuevo el tubo de lubricante, sujetó la mano derecha de Rukawa y le untó los dedos con la fría crema.

- Prepárame… - le susurró en el oído inclinado de nuevo sobre él.

Rukawa no perdió el tiempo y dirigió sus dedos hacia la entrada de Sakuragi. Primero la acarició haciendo pequeños círculos para relajar el esfínter, para a continuación introducir lentamente su dedo índice. Notó como el cuerpo entero de Sakuragi se tensaba y empezó a besarle y a mordisquearle una oreja para relajarlo, mientras su dedo seguía moviéndose en su interior.

Poco a poco empezó a introducir el segundo. Sakuragi se aferró con fuerza a la sábana pero no se quejó en ningún momento.

- Estás bien? – preguntó Rukawa.

- S-sí – gimió el pelirrojo levantando un poco la cabeza para mirarle – Muy bien…

Rukawa introdujo un tercer dedo que se mantuvo poco tiempo, pues Sakuragi se incorporó y alargó su mano para coger un preservativo. Rukawa iba a incorporarse también pero una mano en su pecho le detuvo.

- No – le ordenó Sakuragi con una sonrisa que no quitaba firmeza a sus palabras – Hemos quedado en que no te moverías.

El chico moreno se quedó quieto, tremendamente excitado. Vio como Sakuragi abría con cuidado el preservativo y luego lo colocaba sobre su erecto miembro; después, y sin apenas dudar, se lo hundió él mismo dejando caer su peso. Ahí Rukawa no pudo contenerse más y tras un grito de placer se levantó un poco para abrazar al pelirrojo, permitiendo que este deslizara las piernas por detrás de su espalda. Después simplemente se abandonó al frenético ritmo que impuso el tensai.

oooooooo

Aunque después de la violación le habían hecho la prueba del sida en el hospital y dio negativa, ya le avisaron de nuevo que los resultados no eran fiables y que tendría que repetirla. Rukawa decidió hacérsela unos meses después de nuevo en Tokyo y así de paso acompañar a Sakuragi y a Yohei, pues después de la sangrienta pelea ambos se podrían haber infectado.

A los tres les dio negativa.

- Vaya susto me disteis al decirme que quizás esos dos eran seropositivos – se quejaba Yohei de camino a la estación.

- Siento mucho que Sakuragi te involucrara en esto, Yohei – se disculpó Rukawa por enésima vez.

- No te preocupes. Hanamichi es como mi hermano, haría por él lo que me pidiera.

- Y como es mi hermano, eso os convierte en cuñados – terció Sakuragi divertido pasándoles a ambos un brazo por los hombros.

- Haha pues sí…

De regreso en su barrio Sakuragi y Rukawa despidieron a Yohei, que había quedado con Haruko, y se dirigieron hacia la casa del primero.

- Te pasa algo? – preguntó el pelirrojo a su novio, que estaba muy callado.

- No, nada.

Sakuragi se detuvo e hizo detener también a Rukawa.

- Dime que te pasa.

- No me pasa nada.

- No te creo.

- …

- …?

- Es una tontería…

- Pues cuéntamela.

Rukawa clavó su mirada azul en Sakuragi un momento y después miró al suelo avergonzado.

- Es que… no sé… ahora que por fin ya ha pasado todo… no dejo de pensar en lo estúpido que fui…

- Por qué dices eso?

- Por favor, Hana… - Rukawa levantó de nuevo la vista, enojado – Siempre ignorando a las chicas de mi club de fans, despreciándolas por decir estar enamoradas de mí sin conocerme, y luego voy yo y hago lo mismo… y encima con un psicópata que me violó dos veces… yo… fui un completo idiota…

Había mucho dolor en las palabras del kitsune, que parecía a punto de llorar. Sakuragi le cogió la cara con ambas manos y le plantó un largo y tierno beso en los labios.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho: ya pasó, de acuerdo? – le dijo separándose.

- Sí…

- Me quieres?

- Claro que te quiero… más que a mi vida…

- No digas eso… con que me quieras más que al básquet me conformo…

- …

- Teme kitsune!

Rukawa soltó la risa y le miró divertido.

- Pues claro que sí…

- Ah, menos mal… Por cierto, pensaba que no te habías dado cuenta de lo de tu club de fans…

- Imposible no hacerlo… Celoso, do'aho?

- Teme! Claro que no…

Los dos chicos se cogieron de la mano, sin importarles que alguien les viera y se escandalizara, y siguieron su camino hacia la casa del pelirrojo.

- Habrá alguien en tu casa? – preguntó Rukawa después de unos pocos minutos de silencio.

- No… mi madre no vuelve hasta la noche – respondió Sakuragi - Estaremos solos… - añadió dándole un apretón cariñoso en la mano.

- Sí… por fin… - suspiró el chico de ojos azules – Solos tú y yo…

_Owari_

* * *

**N/A: **Se terminó! Y de verdad, porque no voy a hacer epílogo. Ha sido un placer escribir esta historia y sobretodo leer vuestras opiniones. Perdón por haber sido tan malvada con mi Rukawa, diría que no lo volveré a hacer… pero mentiría XD.

Muchos besos a todas/os!

Khira


End file.
